Amor confuso
by hanonsama91
Summary: Esta historia trata de nuestra queridisima parejita Ikuto & Amu, la historia empieza tras volver Amu de las vacaciones de verano... ¿q pasara tras la cuelta de las vacaciones? ¿Aclara Amu sus sentimientos? ....
1. Un nuevo día

La historia comienza con un nuevo curso de nuestra protagonista Hinamori Amu, ella entraba ya en 4º de E.S.O. La mañana era espléndida y era de la más tranquila, tan calmada estaba que a nuestra protagonista se le olvido completamente que hoy iniciaba su nuevo curso.

Amu-chan ¡¡despierta!! O llegaras tarde – dijo Ran

Mmm... 5 minutitos mas... – dijo Amu aun adormilada

Venga Amu, si no te levantas rápido no podras llegar a tiempo, desu – dijo Suu

Jeje... Tadase-kun... – dijo Amu

Venga mujer ¡¡ despierta ya ¡! – dijeron Ran y Suu enérgicamente

Miki se estaba poniendo de los nervios debido a todo ese secándolo que estaban formando Ran y Suu, por lo que decidio actuar:

(cambio de personalidad de Miki, pero no el del vestido, simplemente el de meterse en el candado)

¡¡Arriba Amu!! – dijo Miki desde dentro del Humpty Lock

Amu se puso de pie en aquel instante, Miki hizo que se despertara completamente y salio del Humpty Lock

Mmm... pero ¿por qué me despertais? ¿ no veis lo temprano que es? – dijo Amu ya algo mas espabilada

Amu-chan, hoy empiezas el nuevo curso, y solo te queda 20 minutos para que abran las puertas – dijo Ran

¡¿Cómo?! ¡No me acordaba!

Amu fue corriendo a ponerse su uniforme del colegio y se recogió una cola en el lado, la cual la sujetaba con su pinza roja en forma de " x ".

Nada más terminar, cogió su mochila y se fue al colegio. Mientras tanto, por el camino, Amu iba hablando con sus Charas.

¡¡¿ Después podriamos ir al parque con los demás Charas para poder jugar?!! – dijo Ran

¿Si!, seria estupendo desu – dijo Suu

Uff .... ya estamos, no hay ni un dia que podamos quedarnos tranquilas en algún sitio para dibujar – pensó Miki

¡Ah! Por cierto Amu ¿Qué has soñado, y porque estaba Tadase en el?

¿¡Como?! ¿pero como lo sabeis? – pregunto Amu algo nerviosa

Pues... porque te oimos pronunciar su nombre.. – dijo Miki

¡Ah!, pues... nada que os importe, son cosas mias – dijo Amu sonrojándose mirando hacia el otro lado.

Entonces las Charas empezaron ha hacerles preguntas para que se los dijera, pero al cabo de un rato...

¡Hinamori-san! – dijo una voz a lo lejos

Amu se dio la vuelta y pudo reconocer al joven que la llamaba

¡Oh! Hola Tadase-kun

Hola Amu, ¿como estas? – dijo Tadase

Pues la verdad que muy bien – dijo Amu, aunque en realidad no era así, porque estaba muy confusa por el sueño de anoche – y tu? – le pregunto Amu

Pues bien también

¿Qué tal las vacaciones de verano? – le pregunto Tadase a Amu

mmm... nada en especial, la mayor parte del tiempo he estado en mi casa, debido a la inestabilidad de los trabajos de mis padres, apenas coincidían sus días de descanso... – dijo Amu, algo apenada en el final

Oh, vaya... – dijo Tadase

¿Y tú? – le pregunto Amu

Pues yo estuve en la casa de campo de mi familia

Ellos dos siguieron hablando, y cuando llegaron a la puerta del colegio se encontraron con los demás: Yaya, Kukai, Rima, Kairi y Nagehiko.

¡Buenos días chicos! – dijo Amu alegremente

Amu- chii!! ¡¡Cuanto tiempo!! – le dijo Yaya, la cual se acerco corriendo a Amu y le dio un abrazo muy contenta

Todos estaban muy felices de verses de nuevo, ya que no tuvieron ocasión de quedar apenas durante las vacaciones. Ellos empezaron hablar como nunca, hubo una lluvia de comentarios, pero aun así, no pudieron estar mucho tiempo ya que sonó la campana del colegio, por lo que cada uno se tenían que ir a sus respectivas clases.

Amu tenía a primera hora matemáticas, pero aunque estuviese allí presente, es como si no estuviera, ya que se puso a mirar por la ventana y empezó a pensar en sus cosas.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Madre mía, estas vacaciones de verano se me han hecho interminables, ya que no podía ver a Tadase, pero bueno, ya ha pasado estos 3 meses largos y angustiada, porque aunque ahora mismo este en clase de matemáticas – pensó esto ultimo con muy pocas ganas – estoy aquí con Tadase, y todo lo que me espera hasta el verano que viene – tras pensar eso, a Amu se le cambio un poquito la cara, se puso un poco colorada.

(Final del Pensamiento)

Pero de buenas a primeras, deja de pensar en Tadase, y se le viene a la cabeza a un joven un poco mas mayor que ella, de 2º de bachillerato, moreno, alto, con el pelo de color azulado y con unos ojos azul marino muy penetrantes

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no veo a Ikuto, ¿Dónde estará metido? ¿Y que estará haciendo ahora?. La verdad, lo extraño mucho. Estoy deseando verle.

(Fin del pensamiento)

Tras pensar todo eso, Amu se puso totalmente colorada y su expresión cambio de repente

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Pero, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Cómo voy a extrañar a Ikuto? Si lo único que hace es meterse conmigo y fastidiarme.. aunque... también a veces es algo amable... pero ¡no! ¿ porque digo estas cosas? ¿y porque se ha interpuesto en mis pensamientos con Tadase? ¡si a mi me gusta Tadase! o eso creo...

(Final de Pensamiento)

Al cabo de unas horas, terminó las primeras clases y empezó el recreo. Ella debería haberse ido al Royal Garden con sus Charas, pero ella estba tan pensativa y algo desanimada, que decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo por la escuela.

Ella estaba muy pensativa, desde la hora de matemáticas, sobre sus sentimiento por Tadase e Ikuto. Ella creía que solo quería a Tadase, pero cuando aparecia Ikuto en su cabeza, le daba un vuelvo el corazón, por lo que aquello hacia enojar a Amu y ponerla mas nerviosa. Estaba totalmente indecisa.

Debido a todos esos pensamientos, Amu iba caminando y caminando sin saber para donde se dirigía, pero de repente escucho un ruido por detrás de unos arbusto, lo cual hizo que saliese de su mundo

¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Era un.. grito? – pensó Amu algo confusa

Amu fue directa al lugar de donde procedía el ruido. Cuando llegó vio primera a una joven rubia y de ojos verdes que estaba despaldas a un árbol mirando hacia el frente, cuando Amu miró hacia la izquierda para ver que pasaba, vio a dos chavales.

¡Eh! Hanon, no te asustes, que no te vamos a comer – dijo Shiki, uno de los dos chavales que estaban allí, con voz burlona.

¡No os acerqueis a mi, dejarme en paz! – dijo Hanon asutada y gritando

No seas niña, solo queremos, jugar contigo... dijo Takuto, el otro niño que estaba allí.

Shiki y Takuto se iban acercando mas y mas a la joven, pero en cuando estuvieron a 5 metros de ella, Amu salió del escondite.

¡Dejarla en paz! – gritó Amu

¿Pero quien eres tú? Y ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?

A ustedes que os importa, solo he pasado por aquí y he visto lo que pasaba

Niña, cuidado con quien hablas, y lárgate de aquí si no quieres meterte en problemas.

Amu salió corriendo poniéndose delante de Hanon, mientras que ellos dos, se acercaban más y más

Takuto se acerco lo suficientemente a Amu para empujarla y hacerla caer, pero esta no llegó a caerse ya que Hanon la pudo coger a tiempo.

¿Nos vas a dejar ya, o todavía quieres más? – dijo Takuto

¡No voy a dejar que os salgáis con la vuestra! – grito Amu

muy bien, tu te lo has buscado – dijo Shiki

Shiki se dispuso a pegarle a Amu cuando de repente, aparecieron kukai y los demás.

¡Amu! – dijo Tadase

¿estas bien? – dijo Nagehiko

Si, chicos, estoy bien – dijo Amu

Será mejor que os vayáis si no queréis salir mal parados – les dijo Kukai seriamente

Grr..¡maldición! , Takuto, ¡nos largamos! – dijo Shiki algo frustrado

De acuerdo Shiki – dijo Takuto

Cuando estaban dispuestos a irse, Shiki se dio la vuelta y dijo algo:

Amu, no pienses que te has librado de nosotros, iremos a por ti

Tras decir esto, Shiki y Takuto desaparecieron en el follaje

Amu, ¿estas bien? – preguntó Rima algo preocupada

Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo Amu

Hanon, ¿Tu como te encuentras? – preguntó Amu

Sí, muchas gracias, si no hubiese sido por ustedes, no se que habría pasado

Y dime Hanon, ¿por qué ellos han intentado hacerte algo? – le preguntó Amu a Hanon

Pues la verdad, es una tontería, pero digamos que es por rechazarle. El me declaró sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero, a mi el no me gustaba, solo como amigo, pero, por lo que veo, no le sentó nada bien, y desde entonces no deja de acosarme... – dijo Hanon algo preocupada

Pero... aun así, ahora mismo la que mas me preocupas eres tú, Amu – dijo Hanon

¿¡Yo!? ¿por qué? – pregunto Amu algo confusa y sorprendida

pues, porque, al interrumpirles, hiciste que se fijara en ti, y la verdad, eso no trae nada bueno – le dijo Hanon algo preocupada

Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte, a mi nadie me toca, y menos esos dos – dijo Amu en un tono algo burlón

Los Charas de Amu, tras escuchar esas palabras de su dueña, empezaron a reirse a carcajadas, porque sabían que eso era totalmente mentira, solo que Amu tenía que aparentar que era la más fuerte.

Al cabo de un tiempo, sonó de nuevo la campana para que volviesen de nuevo a sus clases correspondientes. Esas tres horas se le pasó volando a Amu, pero no sabía porque.

Nada mas salir, ella se despidió de sus amigos y se fue directa para su casa. Y durante el camino a su casa, se encontró con una vieja amiga

¿Utau? – dijo Amu algo sorprendida

¿Amu, que haces aquí? – dijo Utau

Pues nada, acabo de salir del colegio, y me voy ya para casa, ¿Y tú? – dijo Amu

¿Yo? Yo voy ya para mi casa también... ¡¡voy a prepararle la comida a Ikuto!! Espero que le guste – dijo Utau con brillitos en sus ojos debido a la felicidad que le proporcionaba aquello.

A Amu le salio una gotita en la cabeza tras ver aquella última escena de Utau

Bueno Amu, me voy ya, ya te veré mas adelante – dijo Utau

De acuerdo, adios utau – se despidió Amu

Tras otras interrupciones, que tuvo Amu en su camino de regreso a casa, pudo llegar a tiempo para la comida.


	2. Una Noche Tenebrosa

Amu entró en su casa con su forma sexy y cool de siempre y fue directa a sentarse para comer. Mientras estuvo comiendo, no dejaba de escuchar como su padre no dejaba de elogiar a Ami por lo buena cantante que era.

Nada más terminar de comer, Amu se fue a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una pequeña visita.

Hola Amu nya

¡¡¿Yoru?!! – dijo Amu algo sorprendida

Después, poniéndose algo mas seria

¿Qué haces aquí?

He venido aquí a hechar el rato nya – dijo Yoru

Entonces a Amu, le vino de repente una idea, si Yoru estaba aquí, ¡lo mas probable que Ikuto también!

Olle, ¿e Ikuto? – pregunto Amu mirando a todos los lados

Que va, no se donde se a metido – dijo Yoru

Oh, vaya.. – pensó Amu algo deprmida

Mientras que los cuatro charas jugaban, Amu se tumbo en la cama, quedándose completamente dormida.

Al despertarse, que fue sobre las 6 de la tarde, se levanto rápidamente de la cama y empezó a arreglarse para ir al centro a comprar un regalo para su hermana Ami, ya que mañana cumplía cuatro años.

Ella salió sin sus charas, ya que estaban bastante entretenidas con la visita de Yoru, principalmente Miki.

Por lo cual, el silencio que tenía a su alrededor, hizo que Amu empezase a pensar en el sueño tan extraño que tuvo.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

No entiendo nada, el sueño que he tenido es muy raro, al principio, yo estaba junto a Tadase en un parque, en el cual, nos dabamos las manos, y empezábamos a correr de arriba abajo pasándolo en grande, pero, de repente, la figura de Tadase desaparece quedando yo sola en la oscuridad. Y tras un rato, veo que aparece una luz amarillenta a lo lejos, en la cual, al rato aparece Tadase, al verlo, me puse muy contenta, me dispuse ir hacia él, pero de repente veo a Amuleto de corazon corriendo hacía él, el cual la coge de la mano y le dice " Te Quiero, amuleto de corazon " , y después de esto, ambos se van dándome la espalda hasta que desaparecen. Pero, lo más extraño de todo no es eso, sino que, al rato de desaparecer Tadase, aparece otro royo de luz, pero este ya no era de color amarillo, que daba sensación de calidez, esta vez, era un azul muy oscuro, que daba escalofríos y algo de miedo. Y entonces, apareció una silueta en la luz oscura, y dije - ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te escondes en esa luz tan oscura? . Después de preguntarle, escuché una melodía de un violín, la cual me parecía haberla oído antes, hasta que recorde que esa triste melodía, era la que tocaba Ikuto. Entonces, al reconecerla, grite su nombre lo mas fuerte que pude, y cuando le grite, el chico de la sombra se giro, quedándose frente a frente a mi, no se equivocó la "yo" de mi sueño, ¡era él!, ese joven que estaba en esa pequeña luz ¡era ikuto!.

Me quedé un rato mirándole, no sabía que hacer, hasta que decidí empezar a andar hacia él, pero de repente, Ikuto dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Me acuerdo que no dejaba de llamarle " ¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡por favor, espera! " , pero Ikuto no paraba, ni siquiera se volteaba para verme, solo el seguía andando y andando, y yo corriendo tras él, hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad

(Fin del pensamiento)

¡Rayos! ¿Qué significa esto? – grito Amu algo enojada con las manos encima de la cabeza

Entonces, de repente vio como todos los que estaban a su alrededor la miraban de forma extraña, por lo que se sonrojo y salió corriendo hasta llegar al centro.

Una vez que llegó allí, esta fue a la tienda favorita de Ami, y le compró una muñequita bastante mona, su tamaño no era muy grande, tenia el pelo negro, unos ojos verdes y llevaba un vestidito amarillo.

Nada más salir de la tienda, esta se dirigió directamente hacia su casa, ya eran las 9 de la tarde, y apenas había gente en la calle.

De repente, Amu se paró ya que vio una silueta a lo lejos

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Amu algo enfadada

jumm... te dije que no me hablases así ... – le dijo la voz de la oscuridad

Además, dijimos que te encontraríamos de nuevo – dijo una segunda voz en la oscuridad

Tras decir esto, salieron dos jóvenes

¡Shiki! ¡Takuto! ¡sois ustedes! – dijo Amu algo sorprendida

vaya.. veo que todavía nos recuerdas... – dijo Takuto

por supuesto, no estuvo bien lo que le hicisteis a Hanon – dijo Amu

tss.. no te confundas niña, no siempe así... dijo Shiki de forma burlona

¿y que quereis de mi? – le pregunto Amu enfadada

¡ja! Ya te has olvidado, te dijimos que no te ibamos a ir a or ti, y todo por meterte en donde no te llaman – dijo Shiki con una voz amenazante

Tras oir aquello, Amu hizo una mueca de incordio y salió corriendo allí. Mientras la perseguían, esta empezó a meterse por unos callejones, hasta llegar a uno que no tenía salida

¡Maldición! – dijo Amu algo cabreada – Si estuvieran Miki y las demás podría escapar...

¡Ya no podras escapar niña!

Los dos chicos empezaron a acercarse a Amu lentamente, pero el primero en acercarse, que fue Takuto, se llevo una patada en su lugar íntimo, el cual se alejó un poco debido al dolor. Debido a esto, Shiki se acerco violentamente hacia ella, cogiendola de los brazos y poniéndola en la pared y evitando que pusiese escapar.

¿Ahora que vas a hacer bonita? – dijo Shiki de forma burlona

Suéltame estupido – le dijo Amu muy enojada

Mm.. pobre.. ¿la chica tiene miedo ahora?

¡He dicho que me sueltes!

Intentalo si puedes – le dijo Shiki acercándose lentamente mas a Amu

¡No! ¡por favor, para! – grito Amu desconsoladamente

Pero Shiki, no se detenía, se acercaba mas y mas, hasta q llego a la altura de su cuello, el cual empezó a hacerle juegos con la lengua.

Amu queria salir de allí, pero no podía, ella estaba agarrada por las manos de Shiki, el cual las presionaba contra la pared

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Por favor... que alguien venga a ayudarme... por favor...

(Fin del pensamiento)

De repente, Shiki siente como le tiran una piedra a la cabeza

-¿¡Quien ha sido!?

Entonces una silueta apareció entre las sombras

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Shiki amenazadamente, el cual todavía tenía sujeto a Amu por la mano

No hubo respuesta

Si no quieres nada, te largas, estoy ocupado – dijo Shiki frustrado

Entonces, escucho una voz

Sueltala

Amu, al escuchar la voz, abrió los ojos, le resultaba muy conocida, pero no la reconoció

¿Y si no quiero soltarla, que vas a hacer? – pregunto Shiki de forma burlona

Entonces la silueta dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que el reflejo de la luna dejo ver su rostro

**Hola a todos!!! Gracias por llegar a mi segundo capitulo de mi primer fic ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado, como os dije, ser buenos conmigo, que todavía no tengo mucha experiencia en esto =P**

**Y eso, si tenéis alguna duda o queréis darme una idea o cualquier cosa, podéis contra conmigo ^^**

**Por favor, póngame reviews para saber si de verdad os gusta =P**


	3. El reencuentro

**EL REENCUENTRO**

Entonces la silueta dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que el reflejo de la luna dejo ver su rostro

¡Ikuto! – grito Amu algo sorprendida

tss.. Amu, siempre te metes en problemas, parece que lo haces a propósito para llamarme la atención – dijo Ikuto con su tono irónico

¡Estupido gato! ¿¡ De verdad crees q yo quiero esto!?

¡ Ya esta bien de estupideces! Largo de aquí si no quieres pelea – le grito Shiki a Ikuto

Ikuto sonrio con su sonrisa maléfica

De verdad, no os entiendo, ¿cómo te puede llamar la atención esta niña pequeña? – dijo Ikuto burlonamente

¡Ikuto! ¡ no es momento para tus tonterías ¡ - le grito Amu

Ikuto posó de nuevo la mirada hacia Shiki de forma desafiante

Sueltala

¿Y si no que? – dijo Shiki

Sueltala si no quieres terminar mal – le volvio a decir Ikuto

Shiki empezó a artarse de los comentarios arrogantes de Ikuto, por lo que tiró a Amu hacia una de las paredes, la cual ante aquello cayó al suelo.

Shiki se dispuso de nuevo a mirar a Ikuto para poder pelearse con él, pero no tuvo tiempo, ya que una mano bastante fuerte lo agarro del cuello de la camisa empotrándolo hacia la pared y levantándolo del suelo

Largate de aquí con tu amigo si no quieres morir...

Shiki quedo atemorizado, nunca habia visto a un chico así, sus ojos eran como un autentico felino, y su actitud lo era también, parecia como si hubiesen invadió su territorio.

Shiki pillo rápidamente el mensaje, y nada mas que Ikuto lo soltó, salió de allí corriendo junto con su amigo.

Ikuto no dejo de observarles hasta que desaparecieron por la esquina, y luego, fue apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Amu. Este se puso a su lado y la cogió en sus hombros.

¡Amu! ¡Despierta!...

Amu escuchaba una voz, pero no terminaba de reconocerla

¡Amu! ¡Abre los ojos!

Entonces, poco a poco, Amu empezó a abrir los ojos. Nada mas abrirlos y ver a Ikuto a muy poca distancia entre ella, se puso totalmente colorada, y no podia articular ninguna palabra.

Menos mal, ya era hora que te despertases, eres una dormilona y además, pesas mucho – le dijo Ikuto con su sonrisa burlona

Amu al escucharlo no dudo ningún instante en levantarse, y le dio la espalda a Ikuto debido a lo nerviosa que estaba.

¿Qué hacía una niña como tú a estas horas sola?

¡ No soy ninguna niña! – le grito Amu volteando su cara hacia la de él

je... ikuto le sonrió

Amu volvio a sonrojarse, por lo que se volvió a dar la vuelta

Y..y.. ¡a ti que te importa! No eres mi guardaespaldas – dijo Amu

Si claro, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, que ponerme a protegerte – dijo Ikuto con su típico tono burlón.

Pues bueno, ya puedes irte, dejame en paz – le dijo Amu algo molesta

Entonces, sin ningún reproche, la cual pensaba que Ikuto le respondería ante aquello, él se empezó a alejar de ella, entonces ella se dio la vuelta y empezó a contemplar como se iba, pero, de repente, se le vino a la cabeza el sueño que tuvo esa noche, donde se ve a Ikuto alejándose de ella. Tras haber pensado esto, Amu reacciona

¡Ikuto! ¡no te vayas! – grito Amu con las lágrimas saltadas.

Ikuto, tras escuchar a Amu, se volteo rápidamente, nunca había visto a Amu de esa forma, de todas las veces que le detenía para que no fuese de su lado, esta era de lo mas rara, ya que con su grito, demostró que lo necesitaba, que no quería estar sola, sino que quería estar solo con él y no con otra persona. Además, también le llamó la atención las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban asomándose en sus ojos.

Ikuto se quedó durante un rato mirándola sin dirigirle la palabra, hasta que reacciono

jee.. eres incapaz de estar sin mi ¿no? – le dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa

¿¡Qué!? Pero que dices.. solo que... – dijo Amu

¿Solo que? – pregunto Ikuto

Solo que... ¡¡ no quiero que te vayas solo !! – le grito Amu. Es que.. te puede pasar cualquier cosa... – le dijo Amu con una voz mas baja

Ikuto la miró con sonrisa burlona y le dijo:

No, si a la que le puede pasar cualquier cosa es a ti

Nada más aquello, Amu empezó a soltarle a Ikuto excusas diciéndole de que no, que ella podía sola de esas situaciones y ese tipo de cosas, mientras que Ikuto se iba acercando a ella poco a poco. Amu tuvo que empezar andar hacia atrás ya que Ikuto no paraba, hasta que Amu chocó contra la pared. En cuanto Amu chocó, Ikuto puso sus dos manos al lado de los hombros de Amu, impidiendo que se escapase.

¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo Amu alterada y sonrojada

mmm.. nada – dijo Ikuto

¡Quitate ahora mismo!

No, estoy muy bien así – le rió Ikuto

Amu no dejaba de protestarle diciéndole que se quitase, pero cuando le miro a sus ojos azulados, se perdió en ellos completamente.

Ikuto empezó a acercarse poco a poco hacia la cara de Amu, el cual iba bajando para ponerse a la altura de los labios de ella. Amu estaba petrificada, no sabia que hacer, quería escapar, pero no podía, Ikuto le bloqueaba el paso, pero no solo tenía ese pensamiento rondando por su cabeza, también había otro el cual le decía que se quedase, que no se engañase mas, y que empezase a aceptar que siente algo por Ikuto, por lo que, Amu, decidió corresponderle el beso, cerró sus ojos y esperó impacientemente el beso, pero los segundos pasaban y no sentía los labios de Ikuto sobre los suyo, por lo que, abrió los ojos, y vio como Ikuto estaba en frente de ella riéndose, le habia tomado el pelo.

¿Qué pasa Amu? ¿querías que te besase? – dijo Ikuto riéndose y con voz burlona

¡callate! , no digas tonterías – le gritó Amu algo avergonzada

Al oír Ikuto aquello, le sonrio y le dijo:

Pues, eso no es lo mismo que decían tus labios.. – dijo picaronamente

Amu se puso mas colorada de lo que ya estaba, no sabía como responderle. Al ver la expresión de Amu, Ikuto se separó un poco de ella y empezó a reirse más y más, por lo que Amu se molestó, y se dirigió a él para darle un cosqui en la cabeza, pero de repente, noto un ligero dolor de su tobillo, haciendo que esta cayera hacia el suelo, pero Ikuto la tomo justo a tiempo de la mano y no llegó a caerse.

Tonta, ni siquiera sabes andar

¡Tonto tú! Me he hecho daño en el tobillo

sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa – dijo Ikuto

¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué me vas a acompañar?

Si ¿tienes algún problema?

No le dio a Amu tiempo a contestarle ya que Ikuto la cogió en brazos

¡¿Pero que haces?! – le dijo Amu algo nerviosa y colorada

Cojiendote, tienes el tobillo mal, no puedes andar bien

Da igual, no te preocupes por mi.. – le dijo Amu desviando sus ojos de los de Ikuto

Ikuto llamó a Yoru, el cual estaba por allí cerca, hicieron el cambio de personalidad y se la llevó "volando" hasta la casa de Amu.

Este entró por el balcón de la habitación de la chica y la recostó suavemente sobre la cama. Nada más soltarla, este se puso delante de ella y le dijo:

Ahora, se una buena niña y acuéstate

Pero Amu no le hizo mucho caso, esta se dispuso a levantarse, la cual rápidamente fue bloqueada por el gato callejero, el cual la tenía cogido por los hombros, haciendo que se sentase de nuevo

¿a dónde crees que vas?

Voy a ir al baño, necesito darme una ducha.. ¿o es que ahora tampoco puedo darme una ducha? – le dijo Amu algo enojada

No puedes ir

¿Por qué? Solo voy a ducharme – le dijo nuevamente Amu

Podrías caerte en la bañera – dijo Ikuto con una voz preocupada

La insistencia de Amu hizo que se molestase, por lo que empujó a Amu, la cual estaba todavía sentada en la cama, quedando tumbada sobre la cama, rápidamente Ikuto se puso encima de ella, puso sus manos al lado de los hombros de Amu para no lastimarla.

Ikuto... – dijo Amu algo sonrojada

Ikuto no hablaba, se quedó mirándola fijamente a sus ojos. Amu no podía reaccionar, esta quedó de nuevo totalmente inoptizada por los ojos del joven, pero de repente alguien rompió el silencio

¿Te gusta estar así? – le dijo maliciosamente y con una sonrisa irónica

I..¡Ikuto! ¡quitate de encima! – le dijo Amu nerviosamente

No – le dijo Ikuto todavía con su voz burlona

¿por qué no? ¡quieres quitarte!

Porque no quiero, y mas cuando se que vas a esforzar a tu tobillo con andar

¡No digas tonterías! – le dijo Amu

¿Me prometes que te vas a quedar quieta?

No – dijo Amu

Pues entonces, olvidate de que me voy a quitar de encima – le dijo maliciosamente

¿¡Que!?

Ikuto se levantó y se puso frente a ella

lo que olles, voy a pasar aquí la noche

¿pero que?

No me fio de ti, seguro que no te quedas quieta – le dijo Ikuto

Amu se levanto de inmediato

Mira, lo ves, estoy bien, no necesito que me cuides – dijo Amu

Si.. claro.. ¬¬ - dijo Ikuto

Mira, te lo voy a demostrar

Amu empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, hasta allí no hubo ningún problema, después, se dispuso a dar la vuelta para andar hacia Ikuto

No ves, mi tobillo esta perfectamente

..... – Ikuto

Entonces de repente, Amu sintió una punzada en el tobillo, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse, pero como era de esperar, el joven Ikuto era tan rápido que evito que se cayese. Esta cayó justo en el pecho de Ikuto, del cual no se movió en unos instantes. Ikuto la tenía agarrada sobre él por los brazos, pero entonces, ella sintió como unos brazos fuertes empezaron a bajar poco a poco hasta llegar a su cintura y sentir un dulce y delicado abrazo. Amu estaba más nerviosa que nunca, y sus colores la delataban completamente. Al rato, Ikuto bajo la cabeza apoyándola en el hombro de la joven

Ves.. tu tobillo todavía no esta curado – le dijo Ikuto de la forma mas dulce posible

Amu no respondía, estaba paralizada, tenía la cara totalmente roja

Ikuto levantó su cabeza y la miro a los ojos durante unos segundos. Amu tenia el corazón a 1000 por hora, y mas cuando vio como Ikuto acercaba de nuevo su cara poco a poco a la suya. Estaba ya tan verca su rostro con el de ella, que Amu podía sentir la respiración de Ikuto. Los labios del joven se acercaban mas y mas a los de Amu, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlos, Amu reacciono poniendo su mano en él y apartándolo un poco de ella.

¿Ahora no quieres que te bese? – le dijo Ikuto con su sonrisa

Amu no hablaba...

Y antes muy bien que si que querías ¿por qué ahora no? – dijo Ikuto de forma burlona

Amu no supo como contestarle, no sabia lo que quería, sus sentimientos estaban muy confusos.

Ikuto se dio cuenta de aquello y se separó aun más de ella, sentándose en la cama

Se quedaron unos diez minutos sin hablar, Amu no dejaba de pensar en lo último que dijo Ikuto: " ¿por qué no me quieres besar? "

Mientras, Ikuto no la dejaba de observar, y se dio cuenta de lo que rondaba por la cabeza de la joven, por lo que decidió romper el silencio

Bueno, yo me voy a dormir ya, y tu deberías acostarte también

No pienso dormirme contigo – le dijo Amu mirando hacia otro lado

¿Qué pasa? ¿me tienes miedo? – dijo Ikuto esta última frase de forma picarona

¡Eso nunca! – le dijo Amu, cayendo en el juego de Ikuto

Ikuto consiguió finalmente lo que él quería, que Amu se metiese junto a él en la cama. El se hecho para el lado derecho para dejarle el hueco a Amu.

Esta en un principio no le miraba a la cara, le daba la espalda, ya que le daba algo de vergüenza. Hasta que decide mirarle, pero al verle, se dio cuenta que estaba dormido

Ella le miró con una sonrisa y le empezó a acariciar el pelo suavemente para no despertarle.

Gracias, Ikuto – le susurro Amu al oido

Nada más decirle eso, Amu cerró los ojos, mientras que Ikuto abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarla, cuando la miró, le dedicó una de sus dulces sonrisas. Después se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados uno al otro.

**Hola a todos!!!!!! Aquí os dejo mi tercer capitulo, llamado el Reencuentro, bueno, como he podido comprobar, los título en los otros dos capítulos no salen, alomejor, como los he añadido mas tarde, pues tardara un poco, pero, como no lo se, pongo aquí los nombres**

**1º Capítulo – Un nuevo día**

**2º Capítulo – Una noche tenebrosa**

**Y bueno, dejando esto a un lado, ya he colgado todo lo que tenía hecho de la historia hasta ahora, así que bueno, pues me tendré que poner a hacer el resto XD por favor, tengan un poco de paciencia vale?¿ intentare no dejar la historia a medias ^^**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado hasta ahora con estos tres capitulos ^^**


	4. Dudas

**DUDAS**

La noche ya había pasado y ya se hizo de día, era un día muy tranquilo, hacía un sol radiente, los pajarillos volaban y cantaban alegremente, era un día para aprovecharlo fuera de casa.

Ikuto fue el primero en levantarse, este, al abrir sus ojos, vio de nuevo la dulce y adorable cara de Amu mientras dormía. Este la miro con dulzura durante unos instantes y se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente lo mas suavemente posible para que no se despertara. Luego de esto, se bajo de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, y abrió lentamente la ventana del balcón para poder irse.

Unas horas mas tarde, Amu empezó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, pero de repente los abrió de repente al ver que Ikuto no estaba todavía en la cama, se levantó corriendo y miró a todos los lados de la habitación para ver si lo veía, hasta que se dio cuenta que se había marchado.

Al rato, se levantó de la cama y se fue directa a la ducha ( Nota de autora: ya que ikuto no estaba, tenía que aprovechar el momento XD )

Esta se fue al baño, se desnudó y se metió en su bañera, mientras esta se duchaba, sentía todavía unas pequeñas punzadas en su tobillo, pero ella se planteo en aguantar, quería demostrarle a ikuto que ella era una chica fuerte, y que nada le impediría hacer lo que ella quisiese, aunque su tobillo estuviese mal.

Al salir de la ducha, se puso su albornoz amarillo de lunares naranjas y se fue a su habitación a ponerse la ropa del colegio.

Tras terminar de arreglarse, esta llamó a sus Charas y se fue al colegio.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del colegio, se encontró con su amiga Rima

Hola Rima

Hola Amu

Olle.. Amu.. ¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

Si, por supuesto, dime Rima, que quieres saber

¿Qué hacías ayer Ikuto y tú juntos?

Al oir aquello Amu se quedó sin palabras y se puso totalmente colorada y algo alterada

¡pe- pero!.. ¿qué estas diciendo? No se de que me estas hablando.. – dijo Amu esto último como si ella no supiera nada de nada

no te hagas la tonta, sabes muy bien de que te estoy hablando

n-¡no! Te abras confundido... ¡yo!.. con el gato callejero jaja ni loca – dijo Amu poniéndose mas nerviosa

Amu.. sabes muy bien lo que digo, asi que, dime, porque Ikuto te llevaba en brazos hacia no se donde

Amu ya no podía seguir haciendose la despistada, asi que decidió contarle toda la verdad

Ooh.. ya veo.. asi que era por eso – le dijo Rima

Pu-pues si, ves, no es nada del otro mundo, solo me salvo de dos chavales, y como mi tobillo estaba mal, pues me llevo volando hacia mi casa

Y bueno, ¿Cómo esta tu tobillo? – le pregunto Rima

Pues, bien, bueno, todavía me duele un poco, pero no es para tanto

Tras terminar esta conversación, ambas se fueron a clase. Esta vez, tenían a primera hora literatura, a Amu, no le gustaba nada la literatura, sobre todo la vida de los autores, tenía muy mala memoria para esas cosas, y le costaba mucho aprendérselas.

La hora de literatura se le hizo muy larga, pero la dos siguientes, que fueron filosofia y español, se le pasó volando.

Tras terminar la clase de español, esta se fue junto a sus amigos al royal garden, donde estuvieron planeando como podían capturar el embrión, aunque principalmente, como evitar que Easter siguiese oscureciendo el corazón de las personas para localizar el embrión.

Muy bien, pues yo propongo que estemos vigilando los movimiento de los diferentes integrantes – dijo Kukai

¡Yo propongo comer chocolate! – dijo Yaya muy animada

Yaya... – dijo Amu con una gotita en la frente

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Kukai, debemos investigar a los de Easter, o por lo menos, sabes que planean – dijo Kukai

Si, yo creo también que es lo mejor, sobretodo, al que tenemos que tener con mayor vigilancia es a Tsukiyomi Ikuto – dijo Tadase

Amu, al escuchar el nombre del joven, se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido ayer, y sobre todo, en la pregunta que le hizo Ikuto el otro día "¿por qué no me quieres besar?"

Al pensar aquello, Amu se puso totalmente colorada, y empezó a emparanollarse ella sola, no sabía si esa pregunta se la dijo Ikuto para confundirla y que le pasase lo que le esta pasando, o que esa pregunta, fuese una especie de indirecta.

Mientras Amu seguía en su mundo, los demás seguían hablando sobre que hacer a respecto con Easter, hasta que Kukai se dio cuenta que Amu estaba muy rara.

¡Hey, Amu! – le dijo Kukai agarrandola por la cintura

di-dime

hace tiempo que no hacemos nuestro juego

¿¿jue-juego?? ¡ ohh, no ya se que jue....!

A Amu no le dio tiempo terminar la frase ya que cogio a Amu de la mano y la sacó corriendo de allí. Este le hizo dar un par de vueltas corriendo, hasta que decidió parase en el monumento blanco que hay en el patio del colegio.

Ku..kukai... no hagas esto de golpe – le dijo Amu algo cansada

Jeje perdona, pero, te veo algo deprimida ¿te pasa algo?

Al oir aquello, Amu abrió rápidamente los ojos y se levanto, mirando cara a cara a Kukai.

Amu no podía mentirle a Kukai, por alguna razón, ella siempre le contaba todo, confuaba en él.

jooo.. ya veo.. asi que te ha pasado eso con Ikuto

si.. y no dejo de pensar en lo que me dijo

mmm... entonces ¿todavía no sabe que es lo que pasa?

¡Ehh! Claro que no – le dijo Amu

jeje.. ya veo.. eres algo lenta para estas cosas – dijo Kukai esto último con una voz mas baja

¿Qué pasa Kukai? ¡¿Tu sabes porque Ikuto es asi conmigo?!

Bueno y ¿que tal tu tobillo?

Mm.. bien, bien.. ¡eh! ¡No me cambies de tema!

Solo te voy a decir una cosa, cuando tu comprendas tus sentimientos, comprenderas lo que pasa a tu alrededor

Amu se quedó sin palabras al escuchar esto último, y cuando por fin iba a reaccionar, escuchan unas voces de fondo

¡kukai! ¡Amu! Tenemos que volver a clase – les dijo Nagehiko

Si, ya vamo – le dijeron ambos

Tras terminar el recreo, todos se fueron a sus correspondientes clases. Pasaron tres horas antes de que la sirena del colegio sonara para avisar de que ya podían irse a casa.

Nada más terminar, Amu salió corriendo para su casa, ya que sus padres le dijeron por la mañana que volviese lo antes posible.

Al llegar a casa, vio que sus padres habían decorado toda la casa para el cumpleaños de la pequeña Ami, la cual estaba sentada en la silla maravillando la hermosa tarta que había hecho su madre para ella.

La tarta era de san marcos con una especie de corona de nata y fresas a su alrededor.

Al rato, los padres vinieron de la cocina para terminar de preparar la mesa, tras eso, empezaron a comer la comida que habían preparado para ese día.

Tras terminar de comer, Amu cogió a su hermanita mientras que la madre le iba poniendo y encendiendo las velas de la tarta. Al terminar de colocalar y encenderlas, esta apago la luz, y tras esto, Amu acerco a su hermanita a la tarta

Venga Ami, pide un deseo, pero recuerda, no lo digas en voz alta, porque sino no se puede cumpli

Esta bien onne-chan ^^

Asi, Ami pensó en su deseo, el cual era ser una gran cantante como Uatua, y soplo sus cuatro velitas. Tras apagarlas, Amu soltó a la pequeña en el suelo y fue corriendo a su habitación a cogerle el regalo, al bajar, vio que se hermanita estaba abriendo el regalo de sus padres, la cual quedó maravillada, ya que le habían regalado un nuevo karaoke, pero no uno cualquiera, sino el especial de Utau.

A los cinco minutos, Amu se acerca a Ami y le da su regalo

¡Uohh!! ¡¡Onee-chan!! Es la muñeca que a mi tanto me gustaba ^^ gracias

Amu se puso algo colorada y se giro poniendo su tipica actitud cool y sexy

Bu-bueno, no es para tanto, solo es una muñeca

Y nada mas decir esto, se fue hacía su habitación, mientras que sus padres se quedaban maravillados por las dos estupendas hijas que tenían

Tras abrir la puerta de su cuarto, se fue directa a su cama, se dio la vuelta para sentarse y se tumbo en ella boca arriba.

De nuevo, volvió a pensar en la pregunta de Ikuto "¿por qué no me quieres besar? "

(pensamiento de Amu)

pues... pues.. yo no lo quiero besar.. porque.. no siento nada por él, siempre se esta metiendo conmigo, que si soy una niña, que si peso mucho, que si mis gustos, y todas las demás cosas. Pero.. lo que no me explico.. es ¿porque cuando estoy con él, me pongo tan acelerada?, es como si mi corazón quisiera salirse de mí, y, ¿porque cuando me pongo a pensar en su pregunta me pongo tan nerviosa? Y además, porque no soy capaz de responder con claridad a la pregunta esa, porque, yo digo que no quiero besarlo porque no me gusta, pero cuando lo pienso, me pongo colorada y mi corazón se acelera. No lo entiendo, estoy tan confusa.

Y además, ¿porque me dijo Kukai eso? "cuando tu comprendas tus sentimientos, comprenderás lo que pasa a tu alrededor" . Si yo se perfectamente que el que me gusta es Tadase, aunque claro, yo a él no le gusto, a Tadase le gusta Amuleto de Corazón...

(Fin del pensamiento)

¡¡¡Jooo!!! ¡estoy hecha un lio! – grito Amu

¿qué te pasa Amu-chan? – le dijo Ran

ehh!!, nada, no me pasa nada

no digas eso Amu, no has dejado de estar en tu mundo desde que se fue Ikuto desu – dijo Suu

¡no! Eso no es verdad – dijo Amu algo enojada

Eres un caso perdido Amu – dijo Miki

¿¡Como!? – grito Amu algo enfadada

nada nada, que no eres capaz de aceptarlo – dijo Miki

¿aceptarlo? ¿Que debo aceptar? – dijo Amu algo pensativa

Entonces Amu volvio a pensar en las palabras de Kukai "cuando tu comprendas tus sentimientos, comprenderas lo que pasa a tu alrededor"

no es obvio, pues que te gusta Ikuto, por eso no puedes dejar de pensar en él – dijo Miki

¿¡Como!? Jaja, Miki, no me hagas reir, ¡yo! Enamorada de Ikuto,ja, ni en sueños, yo no me enamoraría de una persona tan tonta como él, que esta todo el tiempo diciéndome cosas – dijo Amu algo enfadada

mm.. ¿seguro? ¿siempre se comporta asi? – dijo Ran

pues s- - no le dio tiempo a terminar de decir que " si " ya que se dio cuenta que sus charas llevaban razón, ikuto no solo se burlaba de ella, también la cuidaba y la trataba con mucho cariño

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es así conmigo? – pensó Amu

Entonces sus charas la miraron con una sonrisa y se fueron las tres a la casita que le regalo Ami.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban, y Amu todavía estaba en su cuarto dándole vueltas al asunto, así que, para despejar un poco sus pensamientos, decide ir a dar un paseo, avisó a sus charas, y se fueron las cuatro a la calle.

- Olle Amu ¿hacia donde vamos? – preguntó Ran

Vamos a ir al parque, allí podreis entreteneros con la arena y compraré un helado para las cuatro

¡Bien! ¡Vamos a ir a jugar al parque, desu! – dijo Suu muy emocionada

jeje, yo menos mal que me he traido mi pintura, así podre ponerme a dibujar

Tras una caminata de diez minutos, Amu, Miki, Ran y Suu llegaron por fin al parque. El parque era muy grande y era, a pesar de tener mas mercadillos ambulantes, era el parque mas limpio y el que en mejor condiciones estaba en la zona.

Amu anda por el parque durante un rato, hasta que vio el sitio ideal para tumbarse, esta fue hacia un árbol, el cual era muy grande con un tronco lo bastante ancho para ella poder apoyar su espalda en él. Mientras que Amu estaba tumbada en el césped contemplando las nubes, sus charas estaban a su alredor jugando, Ran y Suu estaban en el juego de la arena, el cual estaba muy cerca de donde estaba Amu, y Miki estaba en una de las rama del árbol para dibujar el paisaje que había a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, cerca de donde estaba Amu:

Olle Ikuto ¿por qué vamos a ir allí? Nya – pregunto Yoru

Pues, por nada, quiero aclarar mis ideas mientras toco el violín

Ohh! Ya veo – dijo Yoru

Ikuto y yoru siguieron andando hasta llegar al sitio donde Ikuto siempre iba a tocar su violín.... el parque.

Mientras, Amu seguía todavía tumbada en el césped pensando en sus cosas.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Dios mio.. no se que hacer.. antes estaba muy confusa con lo de Ikuto, y ahora, Kukai me dijo eso, y estoy ahora mucho mas confuso. Entiendo lo que quiso decir Kukai, si acepto y reconozco mis sentimientos, sabré cual es el sentimiento de la otra persona, pero es que.. no tengo muy claro ni lo que yo misma siento... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decir que solo amo a Tadase? y ¿por qué no puedo responder a la pregunta de Ikuto sin dudar? Maldición, esto no debe seguir así, tengo que saber ya lo que ocurre.

(Fin del pensamiento)

Tras pensar esto, amu se inclino hacia adelante, quedando ahora sentada.

ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde estara ikuto? No lo he visto desde que se fue esta mañana... – dijo Amu en voz alta preguntándose a si misma

Entonces una voz aparece justamente detrás suya

Hola

Amu abrió completamente los ojos y cuando giró un poco la cabeza, pegó un gran salto y se puso delante de la persona

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por seguir mi historia hasta este capitulo ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado =P**

**Ya tengo tambíén terminada o casi terminada el siguiente capitulo, en cuanto pueda lo subire ok?¿**

**Bueno, y con respecto a esta historia, no sabía muy bien que título ponerle, así que decidi ponerle a este 4º capítulo " dudas " , que poco original n? XDXD**


	5. Cielo Estrellado

CIELO ESTRELLADO

¿¡Ikuto!? ¿Q-Que estas haciendo aquí?

Mmm... nada, he venido a verte, como has dicho que no sabias donde estaba

¡Ehh! si ya, pe-pero, simplemente era porque te fuiste muy rápido y no me avisaste si quiera.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te preocupas por mi? ¿Tanto te importo? – le dijo Ikuto con su sonrisa y tono burlón

¡pero que dices tonto! Como me voy a preocupar yo por ti – le dijo Amu algo alterada

jee... si claro, como tu digas – le dijo Ikuto

Olle, Amu

Dime

Quiero que te esperes aquí un momento

¿Eh? ¿a dónde vas?

Solo espera aquí

Ohh.. bueno vale

Amu estaba algo confusa, no sabía porque Ikuto se habia ido de repente, y mas que le dijese que le esperase. Hasta que, al pasar unos minutos, y vio volver a Ikuto, se dio cuenta el porque

Toma, este es para ti – le dijo Ikuto a Amu

¿Pa-Para mi?

Si, toma, es helado de fresa, tengo entendido que es tu favorito

¿Eh? Si, claro, gracias – le dijo Amu

Ambos se sentaron en el césped y empezaron a tomarse su helado, Amu de fresa e Ikuto de chocolate.

Olle, Ikuto

Si

Ve-veras.. y-yo... quería darte las gracias

¿y porque?

Pu-pues por lo de ayer, por salvarme y ayudarme a llegar a casa

No es nada, pero, ¿y ese cambio de actitud? ¿qué pasa, te daba vergüenza decírmelo antes?

¡No! Que dices, no es vergüenza, es simplemente que me puse a pensarlo y me distes pena, asi que he decido darte las gracias

si.. ya..

¿¡olle!? ¿¡no me crees!?

Emm.. Amu.. te has manchado de fresa

¿Eh? Don...

A Amu no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase ya que Ikuto se acerco a su mejilla y le quitó con la lengua el trozo del helado que tenía en su cara.

Cuando se separo de la mejilla, puso sus ojos en los de Amu

a y estaba – le dijo Ikuto con su sonrisa burlona

¿¡pe-pero que estas haciendo!? – le dijo Amu volteando la cara

Entonces Ikuto, coge con su mano la cara de Amu y la pone de nuevo mirando hacia él.

Ambos se miraron durante unos instantes, entonces, sin Amu esperárselo, Ikuto le dio un dulce y apasionado beso. Al recibirlo, Amu abrió completamente los ojos, pero estos, poco a poco se fueron cerrando y correspondió el beso.

Estos siguieron besándose hasta que les faltó el aire

Entonces ambos se miraron de nuevo a los ojos

¿Ves como si querias besarme? – le dijo Ikuto con su tono irónico

No, no te creas... esto.. solo lo he hecho para agradecerte lo de ayer – le dijo esta algo avergonzada y alterada

Este, al ver la cara de la joven y el nerviosismo que tenía, empezó a reirse, el sabia que ella le había correspondido no por agradecerle lo del otro dia, sino por su orgullo, porque no le gustaba quedar como las típicas niñas indefensas que necesitan a su chico para que las defiendan.

¡Eh! ¿de que te ries?

Nada, nada – le dijo Ikuto

¡No! No me digas que no, porque de algo te estas riendo

pues, que todavía no sabes ni lo que tu misma quieres

Amu se quedo algo bloqueada

¡pe-pero! ¡¿tu que sabras de mi?! – le dijo amu algo alterada y sonrojada

Lo suficiente para saber que todavía eres una niña inocente

Ante aquello, Amu se puso mas colorada

Olle... Ikuto..

Dime

¿por qué eres así conmigo?

¿cómo soy contigo? – le preguntó Ikuto

pues veras.. la mayor parte del tiempo te llevas todo el tiempo metiendote conmigo, mientras que otras veces... m-me a-ayudas, y-y te mueves muy a-amable conmigo...

jee... ¿todavía no lo sabes no?

¿¡El que!?

Nada realmente – dijo Ikuto algo apenado

¡No por favor! Dime porque eres así conmigo

pues.. veras...

Amu se puso muy atenta, para poder escuchar con muchísima claridad lo que le iba a decir el joven

pues... porque eres una niña pequeña irresponsable, que necesitas a alguien para que te ayude en los peores momentos

¡¡ehh!! ¡Seras.. tonto! Dime de verdad que es lo q pien-

A Amu no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase porque Ikuto la interrumpio

Oh, ya se va a hacer de noche

¿¡eh!? Olle, no me cambies de te-

¿Quieres ir a un sitio?

¿a dónde? – le pregunto Amu con algo de curiosidad

ya lo veras, seguro que te gusta

Ambos salieron del parque andando, como siempre, Ikuto iba delante de ella, y ella detrás sin parar de observarle

(Pensamiento de Amu)

por mas que lo intente, no comprendo lo que le pasa por la cabeza, es un chico tan misterioso.... – entonces a Amu le vino la imagen del beso a la cabeza - ¡Dios mio! Pe-pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué Ikuto me besó? Alomejor.. puede ser.. que le gusto.... ¡no no!, eso es imposible – dijo riéndose para sí misma – siempre se esta metiendo conmigo, aunque.. si es cierto que muchas veces es muy amable y siempre esta hay cuando lo necesito.... ¿por qué? ¿por qué no me dices lo que te pasa? Y ¿por qué yo no dejo de pensar en cosas que esten relacionadas contigo?

(Fin del pensamiento de Amu)

Ehy! Niña – le dijo Ikuto

¡Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames niña!

Ya estamos llegando, pero, te tengo que coger, necesitamos volar un poco

Ikuto se acercó a ella para cogerla en brazos y llevarla hasta el lugar, pero esta, se hecho para atrás y le dijo

no no, no hace falta, ya hago yo el cambio con Ran – le dijo Amu

Esta bien.

Ambos hicieron el cambio, a Amu le salieron las dos alitas en los pies, y a Ikuto le salieron sus orejas y cola de gato.

Estos pegaron un gran salto, y empezaron a volar. Ikuto cogió la mano de Amu y la llevó cogida hasta el lugar. Cuando Amu sintió la suave y fuerte mano de Ikuto cogiendo delicadamente su mano, se puso algo colorada, y sin ninguna queja, esta le siguió.

Al cabo de un rato, Ikuto y Amu descendieron en una colina.

Ya hemos llegado

Amu miró a todos lados, era un lugar bonito, no era nada del otro mundo, solo había árboles y más árboles.

Bueno.. y ¿esto querías enseñarme?

Entonces Amu vio como Ikuto se dirigía hacia la espesura del bosque

¡Eh! ¡Ikuto!

Sígueme

Esta se quedó mirando durante un rato a Ikuto, y fue corriendo hacia él, y empezaron ambos a andar uno al lado del otro. Tras pasar unos cinco minutos, Amu vio que el bosque estaba desapareciendo, hasta dar lugar a una colina. Ella vio que Ikuto no se detenia, asi que decidio segirle sin decirle nada. Y cuando estaban llegando al pie de la colina, Ikuto de se detiene y mira a Amu

Cierra los ojos

¿¡Que!?

Tu solo cierra los ojos y sigueme

¿por qué quieres quieres que los cierre? – le pregunto Amu algo avergonzada y alterada

Es una sorpresa

Pero si cierro los ojos ¿como voy a saber donde estas?

Tu solo cierra los ojos y no los abra hasta que te diga

Pero... – le dijo Amu agachando la cabeza

¿Confías en mi? – le preguntó Ikuto

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Amu levanto rápidamente la cabeza y se sonrojaron sus mejillas. Esta se quedó mirándole fijamente, no pestañeaba en absoluto, se quedo totalmente paralizada, hasta que vio como el joven le tendió la mano, esta miró la mano, y después volvió a mirar a Ikuto. Y sin decir ninguna palabra, esta puso su mano en la de Ikuto, notando como el la cerraba dulcemente. Después, ella cerró sus ojos y notó como Ikuto la llevaba. Y después de unos cuantos pasos, Ikuto soltó su mano y se puso al lado de ella.

Ya puedes abrir los ojos

Entonces, Amu abre lentamente los ojos, al abrirlos, quedó maravillada con el lugar, desde la colina podía ver una gran parte de la ciudad bajo la luz de las estrellas. Amu tuvo mucha suerte ese día, ya que no había nubes, por lo que podía contemplar perfectamente las estrellas y la luna llena. Amu dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y luego dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí extendiendo sus brazos.

Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas, esta se pusó de nuevo a mirar la maravillosa vista que tenía justamente en frente.

¡Esto es precioso! – dijo Amu maravillada

lo se.. sabía que te gustaria – le dijo Ikuto

Entonces Amu se dio la vuelta para mirar de nuevo a Ikuto

Gracias – le dijo Amu con una gran sonrisa

Ikuto al ver aquella dulce sonrisa de la joven junto a aquel paisaje tan maravilloso, hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

Al rato, ambos se tumbaron en el césped, contemplando la luna llena

¿Ya estas mejor? – le preguntó Ikuto

¿¡eh!? Pe-pero, si no me ocurre nada

eso no es verdad, estas muy pensativa desde el otro día

e-e-eso no es cierto – dijo Amu algo avergonzada y también algo alterada

sabes.. yo siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo alguna duda

¿en serio?

Si... este lugar hace que me olvide de todo lo malo y también aclarar mis ideas

Ya veo...

Este sera nuestro secreto ¿vale?

¿eh?

Sería una pena que un lugar como este estuviese lleno y repleto de basura, asi que, sera un secreto de los dos

Amu se levanto un poco, quedando sentada en la hierba, y le sonrio

de acuerdo, sera nuestro secreto – le dijo Amu

Este la miró y le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ya eran las 11 de la noche, y ambos todavían seguían tirados en el césped

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya

Si.. tienes razón – le dijo Amu

Mas que nada, porque tus padres tienen que estar preocupados por su NIÑA – dijo eso ultimo con su tono burlón

¡Olle! No empieces

Este no dejaba de burlarse de ella por el camino, por lo que Amu se molestaba a veces, pero a la vez se divertía.

Después de unos minutos, Amu e Ikuto pararon justo en frente de la puerta de la casa de Amu.

Anda, vete para dentro, que bastante tiempo ha estado ya una niña tan pequeña como tú fuera de su casa – dijo Ikuto con su tono burlón

¡no soy ninguna niña!

Jee.. como tu digas

Entonces Ikuto se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Que descanses... – le susurró este al oido

Ante aquello, Amu se quedó totalmente bloqueada y colorada. Se llevó un buen rato mirando a Ikuto hasta que ya estaba a punto de desaparecer de su vista. Al rato, se dirigió hacia la puerta y entró en su casa.

Nada mas entrar, esta se fue directa a su habitación, se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su pijama naranjita, y se metió en su cama, quedándose completamente dormida.

**Bueno!! Por lo que veo, me ha dado también tiempo hoy a terminar el capitulo 5 entero XDXD pero ya el 6 si que ya no lo tengo XD ese por lo menos hasta el viernes que viene no lo tengo XDXD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Espero que Amu aclare ya sus sentimientos y se quedo con Ikuto =P**

**Veamos que nos depara esta historia jeje**

**Hasta la próxima!!**


	6. El día agotador de Amu

**EL DÍA AGOTADOR DE AMU**

A la mañana siguiente, Amu se levantó con algo de ojeras, no pudo dormir bien, ya que, al soñar con el beso de Ikuto, hizo que se despertara de repente y así se quedó hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño, el cual llegó a las 6 de la mañana, dos horas antes de entrar en el colegio.

Ya era la hora de levantarse, y Amu todavía seguía en su cama algo confusa y alterada

¡¿Pero, que pasó ayer!?

- ¿¡ Porque Ikuto me besó!?

¿¡ Y porque encima yo le seguí el juego!?

¡¡Aaagg!! ¡no lo entiendo!

¿Qué? ¿os besasteis? – saltaron sus tres charas

¿ehh? Pe- pe- pero si yo no lo bese! – le dijo Amu a sus Chara mucho más alterada

si ya... por eso has dicho eso antes... – le dijo Miki mirándola con una mirada de, si claro, lo que tu digas, pero sabes que eso no es cierto.

Ante aquello, Amu se hecho para atrás y frunciendo algo el ceño, hasta que se dio la vuelta

s-s-si.. nos besamos.. pe-pe-pero no fui yo.. el me cogió desprevenida

¡¿y que?! ¡¿Te gustó el beso!?

¡¿Cómo!? – dijo Amu volteándose hacia sus charas

Eso nunca.. como me puede gustar.. un beso de ese gato callejero.. – dijo Amu algo sonrojada, bajando cada vez más la voz.

Al terminar de decir esto, Amu se quedó algo pensativa

(Pensamiento de Amu)

La verdad... es que.. me gustó el beso... y no solo eso... estuve muy bien todo el tiempo con el.... ¿por qué se me acelera tanto el corazón cuando pienso o le veo? Será porque... ¿me gusta? Sigo sin entender bien lo que siento, y tampoco el de Ikuto, no se si lo del beso de ayer fue para enfadarme o porque.... le gusto... aunque, es algo improbable... – Pensó Amu esto último algo triste

(Fin del pensamiento)

De repente, algo hizo que volviese a la realidad

¡Amu-chan! ¡solo te queda 10 minutos para entrar a clase! – le dijo Ran

¿¡Como!?

Esta se vistió rápidamente y salió de allí pitando hacia la escuela

Esta llegó 5 minutos tarde, pero como el profesor todavía no había llegado, no recibió ninguna reprimenda.

Unos instantes más tardes, su profesora entró por la puerta y se puso en su asiento para dar lugar a las clases.

Esas tres horas, se le pasó a Amu volando, ya que esta no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto del día anterior.

Pero de nuevo, algo le hizo venir al mundo actual, la sirena del recreo.

Buenos días, Hinamori – san

Bu- Buenos días Tadase-kun – le dijo Amu algo colorada

Escucha.. Hinamori.. ayer estuve hablando con Nagehiko y he pensado, que como hoy es viernes, porque no vamos esta tarde al parque de atracciones.

Oh! ¡Por mi no hay problema! – le dijo Amu, pero a la vez pensando en una cosa: ¡Bien! Asi me podré distraer un poco y no pensar tanto en lo del otro día.

¡Bien! Pues entonces, ya estamos todos, porque Kukai ya habló con los demás esta mañana, y todos aceptaron.

Nada más salir del edificio, estos se dirigieron al Royal Garden, donde todos les estaban esperando

Buenos días chicos – les dijo Amu sonrientemente

Buenos días – dijeron los demás

A continuación, todos se sentaron en su respectivos asientos y empezaron a hablar sobre lo de la tarde.

Estos, decidieron encontrarse en la puerta del parque a las 5, para poder estar en el parque de atracciones a las 6.

Bien, pues, todo decidido – concluyó Kairi dando unos golpecitos en la mesa con unos libros. El siempre era calculador hasta para cosas innecesarias.

Al rato, la alarma del colegio volvió a sonar, y todos tuvieron que irse a sus diferentes clases.

En estas clases, Amu todavía estaba muy pensativa, pero ya no por Ikuto, sino, porque no sabía que ropa ponerse, ya que quería impresionar a su queridísimo príncipe Tadase.

Al cabo de unas horas, las clases terminaron, y Amu recogió sus cosas junto a Rima y Tadase. Nada más terminar de recoger, estos se pusieron a andar juntos sobre lo que harían esa tarde, hasta que ya el camino se separó.

Bueno, a las 5 nos vemos en la puerta del parque – dijo Amu alegremente

Si, luego nos veremos – dijo Tadase con una sonrisa

Hasta luego chicos – les dijo Amu

Hasta luego – le dijeron Rima y Tadase a Amu.

Unos cinco minutos mas tarde, Amu llega por fin a su casa, nada mas llegar, vio como su queridísima hermanita estaba jugando con la muñeca que ella le había regalado, por lo que le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

Después de aquello, esta fue directa a su habitación para soltar la mochila, luego cogió su ropa interior y su albornoz, y se fue directa a la ducha. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo para poder elegir que ropa se ponía. Tardó unos diez minutos en ducharse y secarse el pelo, tras secarse el pelo y el resto del cuerpo, se puso su ropita interior y se puso luego el albornoz y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

Nada más llegar, esta se puso a sacar ropa y más ropa, pero por mas que se probase ropa, no le gustaba, siempre veía algo que hacía rechazarla. Por lo que, decidió recurrir a su estilista personal.

¡Miki! – la llamo algo nerviosa Amu

¿Qué quieres Amu? – le preguntó Miki

Necesito que me ayudes, quiero que me ayudes a elegir la ropa que me tengo que poner para lo de esta tarde

Y ¿ que tipo de ropa?

Pues.. digamos.. que quiero una ropa que sea de más o menos arreglar, pero que sea sueltecita y discreta.

Mm.. de acuerdo.. vamos a probar – le dijo Miki

Tras decir esto, Miki sacó su pincel mágico y empezó a dibujar trajes, tal y como hizo para el concierto de Utau.

Primero le dibujo unos pantalones vaqueros anchos con un cinturón que colgase de la cadera, después le puso una camiseta de tirantas blancas y con unos zapatitos con algo de tacón de color blanco.

A Amu le gusto mucho ese conjunto, pero decidió probar otra clases de estilo. Miki le hizo probarse vestidos, pantalones de pitillos, faldas, etc. Hasta que, por fin, Amu encontró lo que buscaba.

Esta llevaba una camiseta negra de tirantas con la palabra " Love " en rojo, después llevaba una minifalda roja con unas rallas verdes, amarillentas, la cual tenía un botón grande negro en uno de los lados, después se puso unos leotardos negros, y por último unos zapatitos de color negro con algo de tacón.

Tras decidir la ropa, esta le dijo a Miki que se la quitase ya que todavía no había comido, por lo que se lo podía manchar. Asi que, Miki desactivo el efecto, y Amu se quedó de nuevo en pijama. Al ponérselo, esta bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió directa al salón, y acompañó a sus padres y a su hermana en la comida.

Nada más terminar de comer, esta decidió irse hacía su habitación para hecharse una pequeña siesta. Cuando llegó a su habitación, esta activo el despertador para que le despertase a las 4:30 y luego se hecho en la cama. Aunque su intención era dormir, ella no podía conciliar el sueño, ya que no paraba de pensar en el día que le esperaba junto a Tadase, pero, entonces, se le vino a la cabeza el beso de Ikuto. Nada más recordarlo, esta pegó un brinco en la cama, quedándose sentada en ella

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¿Por qué a aparecido Ikuto de repente cuando estaba pensando en Tadase? Siempre pasa lo mismo, siempre aparece ese gato callejero cuando estoy pensando en Tadase.. y... ¿porque justamente se me ha venido a la cabeza el beso? – pensó esto ultimo timidamente

(Fin del pensamiento)

Amu-chan – la llamaba Ran

Porque... – seguía preguntándose Amu para sí misma

Amu.. – la llamaba Suu

No lo entiendo.. porque el.... – seguía pensando

¡Amu- chan! – gritaron las charas

¡eh! , ¿¡q-que pasa!? – preguntó algo alterada y asustada Amu

que ya casi es la hora, son las 4 y 25

Tras escuchar aquello, Amu apagó el despertador y le dijo a Miki que le dibujase de nuevo aquel conjunto, y así lo hizo. Después esta, se fue hacia su tocador y se hizo un peinado, en el cual tenía el pelo suelto y una cola pequeña cola para el lado en el lado izquierdo.

Tras terminar de arreglarse, esta salió de su habitación junto a sus tres charas y empezaron a bajar las escaleras para salir de casa.

Amu llegó justo a tiempo, eran las cinco en punto.

Bien, creo que ya no falta nadie – dijo Nagehiko

Si, ya estamos todos – dijo Kairi

¡¡Bien!! Pues, ¡¡vamonos ya!! – dijo Yaya muy alegre

Tras decir esto, el grupo de amigos salieron de la puerta del parque para ir a su destino, al parque de atracciones, pero, para ello, tenían que coger el autobús, ya que estaba algo retirado. Estos pudieron llegar a las seis al parque de atracciones sin ningún inconveniente, aunque estuvieron a punto de perder el autobús.

¡¡Guauu!! ¡¡ esto es muy grande!! – dijo Yaya maravillada con los ojos bien abiertos

bien, pues vamos a entrar – dijo Tadase

a pasarlo bien – dijo Nagehiko

¡¡si!! – gritaron todos

Así, tras decir ese grito, fueron todos directos hacia las taquillas, y una vez que la compraron, se pararon en una especie de plazoleta que había justo en frente de las taquillas

¿Has traído el mapa al final Kairi? – preguntó Kukai

si, aquí lo tengo – le respondió Kairi

¡Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa! – dijo Yaya alegremente

Espera Yaya, vamos a ver primero que atracciones hay – le dijo Nagehiko dulcemente.

Al cabo de un rato, estos decidieron por fin en que atracción iban a montarse primero.

¡¡Uah!! ¡que rápido! – grito Yaya alegremente

Y es que, iban a empezar el recorrido con una especie de montaña rusa pero esta era una barca en forma de tronco, donde entraban en cada una cinco personas, y esta se iba desplazando por canales de agua.

Bien, pues vamos a empezar ¿Quiénes se van a montar? – preguntó Tadase

¡¡Yo!! – gritó Yaya alegremente

Yaya, siempre estas dispuesta para todo – le dijo Amu dulcemente

Pues claro, hay que disfrutar el momento – le respondió esta

Pues, yo también me voy a montar – dijo Kukai

Y yo – dijo Rima

Bien, pues, ya solo queda uno ¿Quién de ustedes tres se va a montar?

A mi no me llama la atención esas atracciones, así que yo no me voy a montar – dijo Kairi

A mi me pasa lo mismo, no me llaman la atención ese tipo de atracciones – dijo Nagehiko

Entonces todos miraron a Amu.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¿Qué hago? Nunca me he montado en este tipo de atracciones.. y me da algo de miedo... pero.. no voy a rechazarlos yo también...

(Fin del pensamiento)

¿Y tu Amu, te montas? – le preguntó Rima

mmm.. s-si claro, porque no.. – dijo Amu no muy contenta

¡bien, pues vamos todos hacia la cola! – dijo Yaya

Estos no tuvieron que esperar mucha cola, ya que, para su sorpresa, había muy pocas personas, tanto en esta atracción, como en el resto de atracciones.

Por favor, pasen, y sentaos en los asientos – dijo el encargado

Yaya se sentó en la primera fila para sentir mejor la emoción, detrás de ella Kukai, luego Rima, después Tadase y por último Amu.

Ya estaba todo listo, y el encargado fue a darle al botón. Este, antes de darle, dijo que tenían que ponerse la barra de seguridad, todo el mundo se lo puso menos Amu...

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¿¡Pero que estoy haciendo aquí!? A mi no me gustan mucho este tipo de atracciones... debería estar allí abajo... – pero algo sacó a Amu de sus pensamientos.

(Fin del pensamiento)

La atracción ya se había puesto en movimiento, y un poco antes de la primera bajada, el encargado dijo algo:

recuerden ponerse el sistema de seguridad

Ante aquello, Amu se quedó algo sorprendida, miró rápidamente hacia abajo, y vio que no tenía puesto la barra de seguridad, esta intentó ponerla, pero le fue imposible, ya que estaba averiada la barra.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¡Hay dios mio! ¿¡pero que le pasa a esto!? ¡No se cierra! ¡y ya viene la bajada! ... no me queda otra, tengo que presionar la barra y sujetarme lo mejor que pueda.

(Fin del pensamiento)

Y así lo hizo, mientras que Yaya y todos sus amigos se divertían y se reían juntos, Amu estaba atrás con muy mala cara, tenía muchísimo miedo, estaba deseando que parase la atracción para poder salir de aquel infierno.

Al cabo de un rato, la atracción se paró, y Amu vio como su cuerpo se venía abajo tras el gran susto que se había llevado.

Al rato, se quitaron la barra de seguridad y empezaron a bajar para encontrase con Nagehiko y Kairi.

¡¡Uauh!! ¡a sido muy emocionate! – grito Yaya muy alegremente

si.. claro.. lo que tu digas.. – pensó Amu para si

¡Yo quiero repetir! ¿Te montas conmigo de nuevo Amu? – le dijo Yaya muy alegremente

Al oir aquello, a Amu se le descompuso totalmente la cara, con lo mal que lo había pasado, y ahora iba a montarse de nuevo ¡ni loca! , pero, antes de que esta dijese nada, habló Kukai

Yaya, ya te montaras más tarde, ahora vamos a montarnos en otras atracciones

Pero es que... – le dijo Yaya algo deprimida

Luego nos montamos los dos juntos ¿vale? – le dijo kukai tomándola del hombro y con su dulce sonrisa

Esta le miro con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con una gran felicidad

¡Si! - dijo Yaya alegremente mientras abrazaba a Kukai

uff .. menos mal que Kukai le ha dicho eso.. porque yo no sabía como reaccionar – pensó Amu para sí.

Bien, pues vamos a seguir nuestro recorrido – dijo Tadase

**Holaaa!! Gracias a todos por la espera ^^**

Siento mucho tardar mas de lo previsto, pero es que he tenido muchísimos examenes y además, no he tenido mucha inspiración XD

**Y bueno, este siguiente capítulo ya lo he empezado, pero creo que este también voy a tardar en subirlo, xq, tengo dos ideas pensadas, pero no se cual de las dos poner XD**

**Os pediría que me dijeseis lo que opinais, pero si pongo las dos opciones, os quito la sorpresa XD y eso no puede ser XD asi que, bueno, intentare aclararme lo más pronto que pueda. Nos vemos!!**


	7. Los Encuentros Inesperados

**LOS ENCUENTROS INESPERADOS**

Tras decir esto, se fueron a su próximo objetivo, la barca vikinga, en el cual, ya se montaron todos, luego fueron al búmeran, y así hasta que decidieron parar un poco.

Mientras estaban parados, algo le llamó la atención a Rima

¡Vamos a ir al circo verdad! – le dijo una niña pequeña de los alrededores a su madre

Si tesoro, ahora vamos a ir, ya que va a empezar dentro de diez minutos – le respondió esta

¡Guay!

Al escuchar esto, Rima se puso totalmente feliz, y como todos sabían que eso le encantaba a Rima, decidieron ir también al circo.

Así que, se levantaron de los bancos en donde estaban sentados y fueron a próximo destino: el circo

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se encontraron con la puerta del circo, estos pagaron su entrada y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Sus asientos estaban muy bien situados, ya que estaba en la zona del centro, tanto de fila, como en el centro del circo, por lo que podían ver sin ninguna dificultad.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde de sentarse, las luces se apagaron y empezaron a salir los acróbatas, los cuales andaban por la cuerda, se enganchaban a una especie de trampolín, y luego venía otro y los cogia, en definitiva, fue un gran espectáculo, y la que mejor lo pasó fue Rima. Después de los acróbatas llegaron los domadores, aquí ya estaban involucrados los animales, especialmente el león y el elefante. A los leones los hacían pasar por aros de fuego y les hacían jugar con la pelota, mientras que los elefantes, se dedicaban a bailar y a formar alguna simple figura. Toda esta actuación duro aproximadamente una media hora, por lo que, para que la gente tomara un respiro y los acróbatas pudiesen descansar un poco, decidieron hacer una pausa.

¡Buenos tardes chicos! ¡espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del espectáculo!. Mientras que se preparan los acróbatas para la siguiente parte y descansan, os dejaremos con otro gran espectáculo. Denle la gran bienvenida a la magnifica cantante..... (Suenan los tambores)...... ¡Hoshina Utau!

Tras decir esto, todo el público se levantó de sus asientos y empezaron a aplaudir. Unos instantes más tardes, las luces del escenario volvieron a apagarse, luego pusieron la música de Meikyuu Butterfly, a continuación, se encendieron unas luces rojas y amarillas, que alumbraban solo un poco, por lo que todavía no se podía ver nada, y por último, se produjo una gran luz blanca, la cual dio comienzo a la canción.

"Open your shiny eyes in the silent night

fushigi na yoru maiorita

ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru

nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu..."

Mientras.. en las gradas, una joven pelirosa estaba totalmente asombrada, la había cogido totalmente imprevenida, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a ningún concierto de su queridísima amiga Utau.

Mientras Utau cantaba, esta miraba a todas las gradas con una gran sonrisa, pero algo le llamó la atención mientras cantaba. Volvió a mirar hacia aquella zona, y si, era quien ella creía, era Amu, cuando la miró vio que le estaba sonriendo, lo cual, esto hizo que Utau le respondiese con unas de sus más dulces sonrisas. Amu se dio cuenta de aquello y se puso más contenta todavía.

Unos minutos más tardes, Utau terminó de cantar y agradeció al público por haberla escuchado, tras agradecerlo se fue del escenario para poder continuar con el circo.

Muchísima gracias Utau, ahora, seguiremos con nuestras actuaciones. Os presento primero a Shigure, Kyo y Kisa... ¡un aplauso para ellos!

Gracias – dijeron Kyo y Kisa mientras entraban en el escenario

¡Muchas gracias por vernos! – gritó Shigure

Bien, ahora demos lugar al espectáculo ¡que comience el show de los payasos más cómicos de Japón!

Tras decir esto, los tres payasos empezaron a hacer muchas actuaciones cómicas, incluso las personas tan serias se reían, como por ejemplo, Kairi.

Gran parte del espectáculo estuvieron observando a los payasos, pero como dijimos, eran tan buenos, que la gente no se cansaba de ellos.

Cuando terminaron, el público empezó a aplaudir lo más fuerte que pudo, para darle las gracias por haberles ofrecido ese espectáculo.

Gracias Shigure, Kyo y Kisa – dijo el presentador acercándose a la pista con el micrófono.

Bien, ahora, nuestro últimos acróbatas, estos son equilibristas, nos haran diferentes juegos como por ejemplo, hacer girar tres objetos sin que se les caiga al suelo, coger con alguna parte de su cuerpo un objeto o varios, etc. ¡Démosles la bienvenida a Meilin y a Sakura!

Nada más decir esto, las dos equilibristas salieron a la pistas muy enérgicas

¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Sakura, espero que nos llevemos muy bien – dijo esta alegremente

¡Encantados! yo soy Meilin, espero que os guste nuestro espectáculo.

Tras decir esto, las dos chicas empezaron con sus actuaciones, hicieron todas las cosas que había dicho antes el presentador. Su espectáculo también fue muy bueno. Diez minutos más tarde, las equilibristas terminaron con su número.

Muchísimas gracias chicas – les dijo el presentador

Bien, ahora ya es la hora de despedirnos, espero que os lo hayáis pasado muy bien, y espero que vengáis a vernos en la feria que viene.

Tras decir esto, las personas empezaron a levantarse y empezaron a desalojar poco a poco el circo.

¡Guau, ha sido impresionante! – dijo Yaya alegremente

Si, ha sido realmente bueno, sobretodo lo de los payasos, me he artado de reír – dijo Kukai

Mientras, Rima se iba conteniendo para no mostrar su gran admiración hacia esas personas.

Pues, a mi lo que mas me ha gustado ha sido la actuación de los leones, eso de que ellos les estuviesen sirviendo a ellos... ha sido lo mejor – dijo Tadase

¿y a ti Rima, que te ha parecido?

Entonces ya, Rima no se cortó y expresó todo lo que ella sentía, incluso hizo su actuación de balan balince con su chara.

Mientras, sus amigos se reían junto a ella, desde luego, era uno de los mejores días que habían vivido todos juntos.

Yaya miro para unos de los lados, y le llamó la atención, una de las actuaciones.

¡Oh! ¡miren allí, es una casa encantada! Entremos allí – dijo esta muy alegremente

Si, eso es chicos, vamos a entrar – dijo tadase

Todos asintieron, mientras que a Amu se le descompuso totalmente la cara, no le gustaban nada las casas del terror, pero, para no hacer el feo y "molestar" a sus amigos, decidieron entrar.

La casa encantada era muy grande, con muchas criaturitas de miedo y muchos espejos, y además, tenían pasillos diferentes, por lo que no siempre se iba en un mismo camino, es decir, era una especie de laberinto encantado.

¡Guau! Que guay, mira ese muñeco – dijo Yaya riéndose

Desde luego, es la que siempre se lo pasa mejor– pensó Amu para sí.

Yaya iba corriendo de un lado para otro muy alegremente, mientras que Amu, iba a su paso lento asustada por todo lo que había a su alrededor, casi siempre que veía algún muñeco o algo se ponía a gritar junto a sus tres charas. Y una de las veces, le asustó tanto un muñeco, que esta pegó un brinco y se agarro al brazo más cercano.

El joven se quedó mirándola durante unos instantes con algo de impresión y algo sonrojado.

Hi-hinamori – san? – dijo la voz

Esta levanto la cabeza, y vio que a la persona que estaba tan fuertemente agarrada era Tadase. Al darse cuenta de aquello, se puso completamente roja.

¿estas bien? – le pregunta Tadase

¡eh, si! – le dice Amu quitándose rápidamente del brazo del joven

me alegro – le dijo Tadase con una de sus sonrisas

Por lo que, esta se volvió a sonrojar. Mientras tanto, los demás veían el espectáculo desde algo más lejos.

Bueno, vamos a seguir con la ruta – dijo Kukai

Si – le respondió Tadase

En ese momento, se pusieron de nuevo todos en marcha, y siguieron con el mismo plan, Yaya corriendo para arriba y para abajo, Rima y Kairi aburridos, Nagehiko y Kukai riéndose, Tadase asustándose de vez en cuando, y Amu.. esta seguía pegando brincos y chillando.

¡Amu! Date prisa, que te quedas atrás – le dijo Nagehiko

si, ya voy – le dijo esta

Tras decirlo, esta empezó a correr hacia ellos, pero en ese instante escucha que algo se le cae del bolsillo.

¡Oh, no! El monedero – dijo esta

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para cogerlo y cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir con sus amigos, se dio cuenta que estaba sola, y además, como estaba muy oscuro y había dos rutas, no sabía por cual de ellas se habían ido estos.

¡Oh, no! Me he separado del grupo, y no tengo a nadie conmigo, ni siquiera a mis charas ¿¡Que voy a hacer!? Con lo poco que me gusta esto...

Tras volver a la calma, esta se puso en camino, cogiendo la ruta de la derecha, la cual era la contraria de los amigos.

Esta vez, en la sala donde se encontraba era como una especie de cementerio, donde habían muertos que salían de las tumbas, o brujas que se reían, etc. Todo eso le daba demasiado miedo, por lo que esta decidió salir lo más rápido posible de aquella sala, pero cuando estaba casi llegando a la salida de esta, hubo un muñeco que la asustó una barbaridad, ya que terminó sentada en el suelo. Mientras estaba en el suelo, escuchó unas risitas dentro del muñeco.

¡te asuste! – dijo la voz

ehh.. esa voz.. me resulta muy conocida.. – dijo esta en voz bajita

Entonces, algo pequeño salió del muñeco

¡Hola!

¿¡Yoru!? – dijo Amu algo sorprendida

Eres una ruidosa hasta cuando estas sola – dijo una figura que apareció de la oscuridad

¿¡Ikuto!? – dijo Amu más sorpendida aún - ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó esta

Nada, Yoru quería venir a divertirse, hasta que se encontró con una niña pequeña y decidió asustarla.

¡Te he dicho que no me llames niña! – le dijo Amu algo molesta

Entonces porque te asustas de estos muñecos – le dijo señalando a uno de los muñecos que salían de los ataúdes

Pe-pero q-que dices... y-yo miedo de unos muñecos.. estarás bromeando... – dijo Amu haciéndose la fuerte

Entonces algo toco el hombro de Amu, esta al voltearse y al ver al muñeco justo detrás suya, gritó y se abrazó rápidamente a Ikuto. Mientras, una vocecita no paraba de reirse

jajaja decías que no tenías miedo, y mira como te has ido corriendo a Ikuto – decía Yoru riéndose, el cual era el que había asustado a Amu con el muñeco.

Esta abrió rápidamente los ojos y miró a Ikuto

ves como eres una niña, nadie se asustaría de estos muñecos – dijo Ikuto con su tono burlón y su sonrisa irónica

Ante aquello, Amu se puso totalmente colorada y se apartó rápidamente de Ikuto dándose la vuelta

N-no e-es eso, es que n-no me lo esperaba, es-estaba con la guardia baja – dijo Amu

Entonces sintió como unos pasos se iban alejando, por lo que se dio la vuelta

¿Ikuto?... ¡Ikuto, esperame! – dijo Amu saliendo corriendo tras Ikuto y poniéndose a su lado

Cada vez que pasaban por una sala, Amu pegaba gritos y brincos por todos lados, y cuando menos se lo esperaba se encontraba de nuevo abrazada a Ikuto o agarrada a su brazo. Y como no, Ikuto no dejaba de decirle cosas picaronas para enojarla.

¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo Amu

Si que lo es, eres una miedica – le dijo Ikuto

¡Que no! – le dijo esta

Mientras, Yoru se reía por lo bajo por el espectáculo que estaban dando los dos.

Mientras, en el otro grupo:

Hace mas de media hora que hemos salido de la casa encantada, y todavía no ha salido Amu de allí dentro – dijo Kukai

No me extraña, Amu es muy miedica, os acordáis cuando tuvimos que ir a una casa encantada – dijo Yaya

Si, no quería ir, tuvieron que convencerla y traerla sus charas a la fuerza – dijo Rima riéndose

Supongo que todavía nos quedará un buen rato, porque conociéndola, seguro que esta yendo para arriba y para abajo sin orientación ninguna – dijo Nagehiko

Diez minutos más tarde....

¡Ehy, mirar! Allí esta Amu – dijo Yaya felizmente

¿y ese que la acompaña? – preguntó Rima, la cual no podía ver bien porque todavía estaban pasando por la salida, la cual tapaba la cara del joven debido a la oscuridad.

Al escuchar aquello, Tadase giró directamente la cabeza para mirar hacia la salida de la casa encantada

¿¡pero si es Ikuto!? – dijo Yaya

Al escuchar aquello, y al ver a Ikuto junto a Amu, Tadase se puso de lo más celoso, por lo que tenía cara de enfado.

**Hola a todos!!! Gracias x seguir mi fic ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Ya tengo casi terminao el siguiente capítulo, pero no se si podré subirlo este fin de semana jejeje**

**Oie, x cierto, os quería preguntar ¿cómo puedo ver yo mis mensajes privados? Es que quiero mirar si tengo mensajes privados y demás, pero como no se como se mira XDXD pues.. cm q ya sabéis XDXD**

**Bueno, eso, gracias x seguir mi fic hasta aquí, y muchas gracias x todo ^^**

**Besitos!!**


	8. La Vuelta Del Pasado

**LA VUELTA DEL PASADO**

Vaya, vaya, pero si es el mini rey – le dijo Ikuto a Tadase a medida que se acerba al grupo

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le preguntó muy enojado Tadase

Nada, he venido a divertirme un poco – dijo Ikuto con su sonrisa burlona y su tono irónico mientras agarraba a Amu por la cintura

¡Maldito, suelta a Amu! – gritó Tadase

Ante aquello, Ikuto se alejó un poco de Amu ya que vió que Tadase tenía pensamiento de luchar contra él.

Pero sus amigos, al ver que Tadase iba a combatir con su cambio de personalidad, fueron a pararlo, ya que no era el mejor momento para tener una lucha con personalidades.

Mientras tanto, Amu observaba todo el revuelo de sus amigos desde lejos. Entonces, alguien se acercó a Amu por uno de sus lados y se quedó a dos pasos de ella.

Esta, al escuchar unos pasos que se pararon justo al lado de ella, se volteo un poco para ver quien era. Amu abrió completamente los ojos quedando totalmente asombrada

¿R-Ro-Rolo? – dijo Amu muy asombrada

Cuanto tiempo sin verte... Amu – dijo el joven

¿¡Q-q-que haces aquí!? – le preguntó esta

He venido a recoger lo que me pertenece – dijo Rollo mirando a Amu de arriba abajo con su mirada irónica

Mientras, en el otro grupo:

¡Tadase! ¡calmate! – le dijo Kukai mientras intentaba agarrarlo

Ikuto no se movía estaba justo detrás de Kukai observando la cara del mini rey. Después este miró hacía donde estaba Amu, y vio que alguien estaba con ella. Al verlos, se frustró un poco y se quedó durante un buen rato observándolo

(Pensamiento de Ikuto)

Pero ¿quién es ese? Y ¿qué está haciendo con Amu? Dios.. este chico me esta sacando de mis casillas, esto no es como con el mini rey.. creo que debería actuar cuando antes, o si no.... – este miró a Amu - .... la perderé.. – pensó esto último algo triste

(Fin del pensamiento de Ikuto)

¿Perdona? ¿Qué ahora vienes a buscarme? – le dijo Amu de forma sarcástica

Si, mientras que estuve en Francia, me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi – le dijo Rolo

Si, claro.. por eso estabas saliendo conmigo y mientras te liabas con Madoka a escondidas, y luego, para colmo, me dejaste y te fuiste con ella a Francia, senota lo que tu me quieres – le dijo esta bastante enfadada

Ya lo se, lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero... – le dijo este acercándose poco a poco a ella, quedándose a muy poca distancia - ...no puedo sacarte de mi mente... me gustaría.. que me dieses otra oportunidad..

Ante aquello, Amu se quedó totalmente asombrada, no sabía que responderle, ella estaba muy segura que no volvería con él por todo lo que le había hecho y porque ya no sentía nada por él, pero, no sabía que decir.

Rolo, al verla así de indecisa, decidió romper el silencio

No tienes que responderme ahora, pero juro, que te conseguiré sea como sea, eres mia, Amu.

Y tras decir esto, el joven empezó a desaparecer por la multitud, mientras que Amu seguía todavía asombrada.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¡No! ¡no puede ser! ¿¡porque ahora!? ¿por qué ha tenido que aparecer justo ahora? Cuando poco a poco estoy entiendo mis sentimientos.. ¿¡porque!? No quiero volver a enamorarme de él. Estoy segura, que como lo siga viendo, puedo enamorarme de él de nuevo, ya que, el fue mi primer amor ... pero... lo siento Rolo.. tu oportunidad ya se terminó... tú la desaprovechaste... no quiero que me sigas... no quiero sufrir más de lo que sufrí contigo... – pensó esta algo triste, apuntó de empezar a llorar.

(Fin del Pensamiento)

Mientras, Ikuto observaba a lo lejos la cara de la pelirosa. Este no había parado de mirarla desde que la vio hablando con aquel joven, y ahora estaba mucho más preocupado por ella, él se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba.

Kukai, el cual estaba hablando junto a Tadase y Nagehiko, se dio cuenta de la situación de Ikuto y de Amu, por lo que este miró hacia Ikuto, cuando Ikuto se dio cuenta que este le estaba mirando, vio como Kukai le asintió con la cabeza. Ante aquello, este se sorprendió y entendió claramente el mensaje, por lo que se acercó a Amu

¡Eh, tú, Ikuto! ¿¡a donde vas!? – le preguntó Tadase enojado al ver que se acercaba a Amu

Ikuto decidió pasar de los comentarios del mini rey y se fue directo hacia Amu. Al llegar a su lado, vio que Amu estaba todavía pensando, ya que no se había dado cuenta que estaba justamente delante suya, por lo que, le cogió la mano.

Esta, volvió en sí cuando Ikuto el cogió la mano, y le miró

Ven conmigo – le dijo Ikuto

¡Eh! No espera, yo he venido con mis amigos

Pero Ikuto no le hecho cuenta a eso último ya que el empezó a andar llevándose consigo a Amu cogida de la mano.

Espera Ikuto, suéltame – dijo esta algo molesta

Pero este no le respondía, por lo que ella dejó de quejarse

Este la llevó a la noria, la cual tenía muy poca cola, por lo que solo tuvieron que esperar unos cuantos minutos.

Una vez dentro, Ikuto se sentó frente a Amu, al principio ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Ikuto decidió hablar

¿En que piensas niña? – le dijo este burlonamente

¡y a ti que te importa! Son cosas mias – dijo esta

¿te pongo nerviosa o que? – le dijo este con su sonrisa irónica

¡No! No es eso...solo que.. – dijo Amu esto último algo deprimida

Este se quedó mirándola durante otro pequeño rato callado, hasta que se puso a mirar por la ventana y dijo:

Yo creía que tu eras más fuerte

¡eh! – dijo esta levantando la cabeza

siempre que te veía estabas enérgica, nunca te rendías con los problemas, y menos, derrumbarte...

Ante aquello, Amu se quedó mirándolo fijamente, le había recordado a aquella vez que estuvo junto a él en otro parque de atracciones, donde este le dijo algo parecido

no es eso.. no estoy deprimida.. solo estoy confusa – le dijo Amu agachando la cabeza

Este la empezó a mirar de reojo

solo que, no lo entiendo, no entiendo porque Rolo ahora actúa así...

Este dejó de mirarla de reojo y volteó un poquito la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

no tienes que mentirme, se que te encuentras mal, no se que te habrá dicho ese chico, pero solo con verte, se que no te gustó nada – le dijo este con una voz baja y preocupada

Al escuchar aquello, Amu levantó la cabeza y miró hacia Ikuto

si quieres llorar, no te cortes, las personas lloran

Entonces, Amu, al escucharlo, no pudo aguantar más sus lágrimas, y empezó a desaogarse. Entonces, Ikuto, al verla así de mal, decidió sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla, para que así viese que ella no estaba sola.

Un rato más tarde, Amu dejó por fin de llorar...

¿estas ya mejor? – le preguntó Ikuto

si.. gracias – le dijo esta mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

Entonces, Amu sintió como su corazón latía mucho más rápido y como sus mejillas se calentaban.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi? ¿tanto te importo? ¿y porque esta mi corazón latiendo tan rápido? Creo.. creo que es... porque me gusta Ikuto...

(Fin del pensamiento)

Mientras tanto, Amu e Ikuto seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos del otro, entonces Amu sintió como Ikuto empezaba a tocar su mentón.

¿Por qué? – dijo Amu algo más bajito

¿porque que? – preguntó Ikuto mientras le seguía acariciando el pelo

¿Por qué... porque te preocupas tanto por mi?

Ikuto se quedó durante un rato callado dejándole de tocar el pelo

¿por qué actúas así conmigo? – le dijo Amu elevando algo mas su voz

Ikuto seguía callado y mirando hacia otro lado

¡dime Ikuto! ¿por qué siempre estas pendiente de mi, porque siempre me salvas de los problemas? Por favor ¡dímelo!

Entonces Ikuto volvió a mirar a Amu a los ojos con cara de tristeza

¿de verdad... quieres saberlo..? – le preguntó Ikuto

si...

Los ojos de Ikuto no se apartaban de los de Amu, estaban bajo el encantamiento de los ojos de la pelirosa. Entonces, los dos poco a poco empezaron a acercarse. Ellos podían sentir perfectamente la respiración del otro, cuando estuvieron a punto de besarse, Ikuto se paró y empezó a mirarla recorriendo todo su rostro, su última mirada fue en los finos labios de Amu, este se quedó mirándolos durante unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Ambos estaban deseando besarse, pero ninguno se atrevía a acercarse más. Entonces, ambos sintieron como la cabina estaba parándose, por lo que se separaron para que no sospecharan. Nada más bajar, Ikuto se fijó que al final de la cola, estaban Tadase junto a sus amigos, cuando vio la cara de enfado de Tadase, este le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

Nos vemos.. Amu – le dijo Ikuto una vez que se volteo para irse

¡Eh! ¿ya te vas? – le preguntó esta

Este se dio de nuevo la vuelta para mirarla

creo que ya hemos molestado demasiado al mini rey

Ante aquello, Amu miró a Tadase, y en efecto, Tadase no tenía muy buena cara

Bueno.. esta bien.. ya nos ve...

No pudo terminar Amu de decir la frase cuando Ikuto le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

Adios – le dijo Ikuto, tras decirle esto, miro de nuevo a Tadase con una sonrisa mucho más irónica

Amu se había quedado de nuevo sin palabras aunque ya había experimentado esa sensación antes. Entonces esta empezó a recordar varias de las cosas que le había ocurrido con él, como el beso que le dio este en la mejilla cuando la llevó a su casa, y del beso que el le dio de improviso en el parque. Tras pensar esto último, Amu se puso muy colorada por lo que bajó su cabeza y puso sus manos en sus mejillas

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Sin lugar a dudas, siento algo por Ikuto, cuando estoy junto a él... mi corazón se acelera una barbaridad.. a veces me da la sensación que se va a salir de mi cuerpo, y además... no necesito fingir quien soy... con el.. actúo de los más normal... creo.. que.. estoy enamorada de Ikuto...

(Fin del pensamiento)

Amu volvió a la normalidad ya que sus amigos empezaron a llamarla desde el final de la cola, nada más verlos y escucharlos, esta se dirigió hacia ellos.

¿Qué te ha hecho ese gato? – le preguntó Tadase intentando contener su rabia

mm.. nada.. nada en especial – le respondió esta

Bueno.. ya es hora que nos vayamos a casa, ya se ha hecho bastante tarde – dijo Nagehiko

Si, tenéis razón – respondió Kairi

Entonces estos empezaron a andar hacia la salida del parque de atracciones. Nada más salir, estos se montaron en el autobús y se bajaron en la parada donde cogieron el autobús para ir hacia el parque. Después de esto, todos siguieron andando hasta unos metros, hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

¡Que bien me lo he pasado! – dijo Ran felizmente

¡Si, es verdad! Ha sido de lo más entretenido – le respondió Miki

¡Si! A mi lo que más me ha gustado a sido la sala de espejos del laberinto, desu – dijo Suu

¿Y a ti Amu? ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado? – le preguntaron sus Charas

¡Eh! ¿a mi?.. pues... – dijo Amu algo pensativa

Sus charas se quedaron mirándola para ver que decía

Nada en particular, todo me ha gustado – respondió Amu

¿de verdad? ¿no te ha gustado algo más que otro? – le preguntó Miki irónicamente

Amu se dio cuenta de inmediato de la intención de Miki y se puso totalmente roja

¡Os he dicho que no! No ha habido nada que me haya gustado más – dijo esta algo alterada

ya.. claro.. – pensaron sus tres charas

Unos minutos más tarde, Amu llegó por fin a su casa

Ya estoy en casa – dijo Amu

¡Bienvenida Amu! ¡mira quien ha venido a visitarnos! – le dijo su madre alegremente

¿Quién sera? – se preguntó Amu para sí misma

Cuando esta fue hacia el salón para ver quien era, se quedó de nuevo con la boca abierta

Si que has tardado de venir del parque de atracciones – le dijo irónicamente

¿¡Rolo!? ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? – le preguntó esta más sorprendida aún

No lo sabes todavía, voy a vivir con ustedes – le respondió este con su tono burlón

¿¡Cómo!? – le respondió Amu

**Hola a todos!! Aquí os dejo el octavo capítulo de mi fic ^^**

**Gracias por seguir hasta aquí**

**Bueno, como os habréis imaginao, la sorpresa era la aparición de un ex de Amu, Rolo.**

**Este personaje es el único creado por mi demomento, y claro, si os decía esta idea, como le quitaba la gracia XDXD**

**Y bueno, decidí crear este personaje, porque a mi, especialmente, no me parece Tadase ningún rival para Ikuto XD Y no se, tampoco me gusta dejar a Tadase como el malo de la historia XD**

**Y bueno, como os dije en el otro capítulo, por favor, si hay alguien que sepa como puedo mirar mis mensajes privados, que me lo diga por favor.**

**Gracias por todo, espero que os haya gustado y en cuanto pueda crearé el siguiente capítulo XD**

**Sayonara!!! ^^**


	9. Un Nuevo Huevo x

**UN NUEVO HUEVO X**

¿Qué has dicho? – volvió a preguntarle Amu con los ojos abiertos

Como oyes mi pequeña Amu, nuestro queridísimo Rolo va a vivir con nosotros durante unos cuantos días hasta que encuentre sitio para alojarse

Mierda... – susurró Amu

Al ver la cara de Amu de enfado, Rolo la miró y se quedó fijamente mirándola y cuando esta le miró, se puso a sonreírle irónicamente como diciéndole " te lo dije, no te voy a dejar tranquila "

Ante aquella mirada, Amu se frustró más de lo que ya estaba, así que decidió irse a su habitación.

¿¡Pero quién se ha creído este Rolo!? – decía Amu mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación

¡Tendrá poca vergüenza¡.. con todo lo que pasó ¿y ahora quiere arreglarlo!? – dijo Amu sentándose en la cama dándole bien fuerte a la almohada.

¡Y encima, se viene a mi casa a vivir durante unos días!

No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí...

Mientras que Amu continuaba pegándole a la almohada para tranquilizarse, sus charas la observaban desde dentro de sus huevos.

Espero que se vaya pronto... – dijo por último Amu dejando de pegarle a la almohada.

Tras decir esto, se tumbó sobre su cama boca arriba

¿qué voy a hacer? Se perfectamente que no quiero tener nada con él, pero... cuando le vi... se me aceleró un poco el corazón...

Seguramente... al ser mi primer amor.. se habrá quedado algo de mis antiguos sentimientos.... espero que solo sea eso... no quiero volver a enamorarme de el...

Unos instantes más tardes, esta se quedó completamente dormida

(Sueño de Amu)

¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames niña!

Pero si es verdad... eres una niña pequeña – le dijo Ikuto con su voz burlona

Tonto.. – le respondió esta

Sabes.. desde hace tiempo.. quise decirte una cosa.. – le dijo Ikuto

Amu se paró en seco y se puso a mirar fijamente a Ikuto

¿Qué quieres decirme?

Me gustas.. – le dijo este

Amu se puso totalmente colorada al oír aquello

no podía ocultártelo más.. desde que te conocí... mi vida cambio.. – le dijo Ikuto a Amu

I-Ikuto...

Ikuto se acercó mucho más a Amu para besarla, pero el sueño quedó interrumpido por una voz "eres mia.. Amu"

(Fin del sueño)

¿¡Qué!? – se levantó rápidamente Amu de la cama, quedando sentada sobre ella

¿Por qué ha aparecido Rolo en mi sueño con Ikuto?

Maldición. Cuando estoy aclarando mis sentimientos, o mejor aun, aceptando mis sentimientos por Ikuto.. aparece Rolo... si es que tengo muy mala suerte siempre en estas cosas.... – se dijo esta a sí misma

Buenos días Amu-chan – le dijo Ran recien levantada

Buenos días Ran

¿por qué te has levantado tan temprano? Hoy es sábado.. puedes quedarte más tiempo dormida – le dijo Amu

Si... también es verdad... me voy a dormir.. – le dijo Ran con algo de sueño

Yo también quiero seguir durmiendo – pensó Amu para sí

Pero como ella no quería volver a soñar con Rolo, no se podía quedar completamente dormida, así que, se levantó de su cama y se fue a la cocina a coger un vaso de agua

¡Que bien sienta un buen vaso de agua por la mañana! – dijo felizmente Amu

mmm...¿a si que te siguen gustando las cosas tempraneras? – le dijo Rolo irónicamente

¡Eh! ¿pero que haces aquí?

Hay que ver, que mala memoria tienes, te recuerdo que me he alojado en tu casa para varios días – le dijo Rolo con una sonrisa burlona y de victoria

.... – se quedó Amu mirándolo con cara de enfado

¿Sabes... – le dijo Rolo acercándose hacia ella

¿Q-que?...no te me acerques tanto...

que no es bueno ir provocando?... – le dijo Rolo llevándola hacia el frigorífico y inmovilizándola con los brazos a la altura de los hombros de Amu

¿¡Cómo!? – le dijo esta algo avergonzada

Entonces Amu vio como Rolo la empezaba a mirar de arriba abajo con cara de poseedor

Entonces ella se fijo en el gran fallo

Ya te distes cuenta verdad... con esa cara que has puesto... – le dijo Rolo

¡Eres un pervertido! Porque haya un poco de escote no pasa nada...

jooo.. ¿asi que quieres seguirme provocando?

¡Quitate de enc-!

Amu no pudo seguir con la frase porque Rolo la detuvo poniendo una de sus manos en la cintura de Amu. Este poco a poco metía la mano por debajo de la camiseta del pijama

¿Pe-pe-ro q-que ha-haces? – le dijo Amu totalmente colorada

Este la miró, y empezó a mover su mano hacia arriba lentamente

¡qui-quítate de encima! – le dijo Amu intentado tener compostura

¿y si no quiero?.. – le susurró Rolo al oído con su voz burlona y de superioridad

¡Te he dicho que no me toques! – le gritó Amu a Rolo pegándole un empujón

Este fue separado rápidamente de Amu por el gran empujón que le dio

mmm.. últimamente.. eres mucho más rebelde.. cuando estabas conmigo, muy bien que no eras así

la gente cambia ¿lo sabías? Aunque dudo que lo sepas

Rolo le miró con una de sus sonrisas

Te dejare ahora, pero recuerda... hoy vamos a estar todo el día solos...

¿¡cómo!? – le dijo Amu sorprendida

je.. sabia que no te iba a hacer gracia

¿a dónde han ido mis padres?

Han ido a la ciudad vecina para visitar a unos amigos, a si que... - le dijo esto último acercándose a su oreja – prepárate...

Tras decirle esto, se despegó de ella y se fue directo hacia su habitación.

Amu se quedó totalmente en blanco

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¡No! ¡no puede ser! ¿¡Mis padres se han ido y voy a estar todo el día sola con Rolo!? Eso nunca.. ahora mismo me voy de casa... me visto y salgo por hay

(Fin del pensamiento)

Tras pensar esto, Amu se fue corriendo hacia su habitación

Decidió ponerse la vestimenta más rápida, la cual fue el uniforme de la escuela, ya que, si se ponía otra, se iba a poner a pensar si pegaba o no pegaba la ropa que llevaba, y no era el mejor momento para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Así que, nada más vestirse, se lo dijo a sus charas, y se fue.

Que rara esta Amu- chan – dijo Ran soñolienta desde su huevo

Si.. será por ese tal Rolo, desu – dijo Suu

Si.. bueno.. sigamos durmiendo – dijo Miki metiéndose de nuevo dentro de su huevo

Bueno.. y ¿a donde voy ahora? – se dijo Amu para sí misma

No se que hacer..

¿Amu? – dijo una voz que venía de atrás

esa voz... – tras decir esto para sí misma, se volteó para ver quien era

¿Utau?

¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Utau

Yo.. mmm.. nada.. estoy dando un paseo.. ¿y tu?

¿yo? Pues.. ahora iba al estudio para ensayar la nueva canción

¡oh si! Que bien – le dijo Amu alegremente

Bueno Amu, luego nos vemos, que tengo prisa ¡adios!

Adios

Mientras, por otra parte.

¿Quién me estará llamando a estas horas al móvil? – preguntó Rolo

Cuando Rolo vio el número, se quedó mirándolo durante un rato y más tarde lo cogió

¿si?

Jummm.. entendido

Ahora mismo voy para allá

Rolo colgó el móvil y empezó a arreglarse para ir al lugar acordado

Mientras, en otro sitio

Ikuto, quiero que sigas vigilando a Amu, creo que ella nos llevará hacia el embrión

Ikuto no contestaba

creo que ya hemos esperado bastante, nuestros dichosos científicos no son capaces de capturar al embrión por sus medios.. así que... encárgate de nuevo del asunto

Ikuto no le miró ni una sola vez mientras que su jefe le hablaba, solo lo miró de reojo cuando se marchó de la sala

Tras salir Ikuto de la sala...

Ya puedes entrar – dijo el jefe

Buenos días mi señor ¿qué es lo que quiere que haga?

Quiero que vigiles a Ikuto muy de cerca, no creo que sea una persona de confianza, seguro que nos esta traicionando.

Si, mi señor

¡ah! Y por cierto, si encuentras algún huevo "x" o alguna persona que pueda ser portadora del embrión, encárgate de ella...

Si, mi señor

Tras terminar esta charla, el muchacho salió de la sala dejando al jefe solo en su despacho

ya no te interpondrás más... Hinamori Amu... – dijo el jefe para sí

Mientras tanto, una confusa pelirosa seguía andando para arriba y para abajo sin saber a donde ir

¡dios mío! ¿¡a donde puedo irme!?

¡No quiero ir a casa!

Y todo, por culpa de ese Rolo... ¡lo odio! – dijo Amu muy enfadada

Pero algo llamó la atención de la pelirosa.

¿¡Hanon!?

Oh! Amu – dijo la joven con una voz bastante apagada

¿qué te ocurre? ¿por qué estas tan deprimida? – le preguntó Amu

es que.. yo no sirvo para esto

¿eh? ¿para que no sirves?

No sirvo, NO SIRVO PARA NADA – gritó Hanon

Entonces, Amu vio como los ojos de la chica desaparecían y salía de su vientre un huevo "x"

¡No! ¡Maldición, un huevo "x"!

El huevo "x" se abrió y salió una criaturita.

Amu se hechó rápidamente hacia atrás, y llamó a sus tres charas, las cuales estaban todavía durmiendo en los huevos que estaban dentro de su mochila

¿Qué pasa A...? – estuvo a punto de preguntar Ran, hasta que vio al huevo "x"

¡no puede ser! Una personalidad "x" – dijo Miki

si.. ya estaba tardando mucho en aparecer – dijo Suu

no hay tiempo para hablar ¡Ran! Transformación de carácter

¡Si! – grito Ran

Tras decir esto, Amu hizo el cambio de personalidad con Ran

**Hola a todos de nuevo!!! Como siempre digo al final de mis capítulos, muchas gracias por seguirlo hasta aquí ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ hombre, lo más seguro es que sí, porque sino, no lo continuarían hasta aquí XDXD**

Bueno, no sabía muy bien que título ponerle a este capítulo, así que decidí llamarlo Un nuevo huevo x , auque yo quería que fuese otra de las sorpresas XDXD pero bueno, que se le va a hacer XD nos vemos en mi próximo capítulo de Shugo Chara versión Maria XDXD Sayonara!! =D


	10. Un Día Lleno De Sorpresas

**UN DÍA LLENO DE SORPRESAS**

¡Hanon! ¿Qué te ocurre?

Déjame en paz, y no te metas – le dijo el muñequito "x" de Hanon mientras atacaba a Amu

Amu sacó rápidamente sus pompones y se protegió.

¿Hanon?

Nada me sale bien.. soy una torpe...

¿qué te ocurre?

¡Tu no lo entiendes! La cocina no es lugar para mi...

¿cocina? ¿quieres saber cocinar?

¡Si! Pero no sirvo para esto, siempre la lío y termino rompiendo algo

Tras decir esto, el muñequito "x" volvió a atacar a Amu, la cual no pudo esquivarlo y se cayó al suelo.

El huevo fue de nuevo a atacar a Amu cuando de repente se vio distraída por alguien

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo la personalidad "x"

Águila Blanca

Amu miró hacia arriba, y vio a un joven que nunca antes había visto. No le podía ver la cara ya que llevaba como una especie de antifaz, pero sabía que estaba relacionado con los guardianes chara ya que estaba en ese momento en una transformación de carácter. Amu se quedó observando a ese desconocido durante un rato, hasta que vio que pegó un salto y con sus alas se puso a volar para coger el huevo x. Sin pensarlo, Amu sacó su cetro de corazón y lo tiró hacia él, por lo que, al esquivarlo, tuvo que cambiar de rumbo.

¡No te metas en esto! – le gritó Amu

¡Te equivocas! Tú eres la que no debe intervenir, así que márchate si no quieres que acabe contigo

¡Eso nunca! – le gritó Amu

Amu cogió de nuevo su vara para lanzársela al nuevo enemigo, pero este era tan rápido, que a ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Este le quitó la vara y la tiró lo más lejos que pudo. Después la miró de nuevo para atacarla, al ver esta que el iba a atacarla, agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, pero en ese instante escuchó un sonido, era una especie de golpe.

Al abrir los ojos, vio que Ikuto estaba justamente delante suya con su transformación de personalidad y con la garra de gato fuera

¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! – le gritó Ikuto muy enfadado

¡No te metas por medio! – le dijo Águila Blanca

Tras decir esto, El enemigo intentó de nuevo ir hacia el huevo "x", pero a este no le dio tiempo ya que Ikuto se interpuso con su garra.

¡Amu! Date prisa y sálvala – le dijo Ikuto a Amu

Pe-pero... – le dijo Amu

No te preocupes por mí, yo me encargo de este, tu ocúpate de tu trabajo...

Amu le miró algo sorprendida hasta que le sonrió

Esta bien.. aguanta mientras yo acabo con esto – dijo Amu acercándose rápidamente al huevo "x"

Ambos bandos tuvieron una larga pelea, hasta que por fin, Amu logró convencer a la criaturita, haciendo que esta se confundiese y quedase indefensa. Al ver que esta ya no le atacaba, dijo las palabras mágicas para que el huevo "x" volviese a la normalidad.

Al convertirla de nuevo en huevo blanco, este se abrió y salió una chara monísima, esta era pelirroja con los ojos anaranjados y tenia un gorro y una bata de cocina amarillas.

Gracias por todo Amu-chan

No pasa nada, espero que ya no os ocurra nada malo – le dijo Amu con una sonrisa

Seguiré durmiendo un poco más, algún día.. naceré – dijo la guardiana chara mientras volvía a su huevo y a la vez dentro de Hanon.

Tras regresar el guardián chara al cuerpo de su portadora, Hanon se desmayó, por lo que Amu fue corriendo a cogerla. Los chicos, al ver que el huevo "x" ya había desaparecido decidieron parar de pelear. Ikuto volvió al lado de Amu y Águila Blanca dio un salto y se puso en uno de los muros de la casa de enfrente

Esta vez me habéis derrotado, pero no habrá una próxima vez – dijo el nuevo enemigo

Jee.. eso habrá que verlo – le dijo Ikuto con su voz irónica y su mirada penetrante

Me marchó, no tengo tiempo que perder

Tras decir esto, el enemigo se fue de allí volando con sus enormes alas.

Ikuto – le llamó Amu

Este se dio la vuelta para ver que quería

ayúdame a llevarla a algún banco, así cuando despierte, pensará que se ha quedado dormida

esta bien – le respondió Ikuto

Al decir esto, Ikuto cogió a Hanon y la puso a su espalda. Ellos decidieron llevarla al parque más cercano ya que allí había mucha gente y había muchísimos bancos para sentarse. Tras dejarla en uno de esos bancos, Amu e Ikuto se fueron de allí.

¿No vas a decirme nada? – le preguntó Ikuto con ironía

¿eh?

Encima que dedicó mi tiempo libre para rescatar a la pobre niña

¡otra vez! ¡te he dicho que no me llames así! – le respondió enojada Amu

¿entonces como quieres que te llame? ¿niña busca problemas?

I – ku – toooo – le dijo Amu bastante cabreada

Ikuto siguió picándola durante un buen rato, y a pesar de que esta no dejaba de regañarle por todas aquellas cosas que le decía, ambos se lo estaban pasando bien.

Vámonos

¿eh? ¿a dónde? – le preguntó Amu

a tu casa, te voy a acompañar – le respondió este

a.. bueno.. si... – dijo Amu algo apenada

Ikuto la miró muy pensativo al escuchar aquella entonación y al ver la cara de tristeza de Amu

¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes alejarte de mi y por eso te pones así? – le dijo Ikuto con su voz burlona y con su sonrisa

¡No es eso gato estúpido! Es solo que...

Este volvió a mirarla mucho más preocupado de lo que ya estaba

Bueno... no es necesario que te vayas ya para tu casa... – le dijo Ikuto mirando hacia otro lado

¿eh? – Amu se quedó algo sorprendida y perdida

lo que quiero decirte.. es que si quieres podemos estar más tiempo aquí fuera

Amu al verlo de aquella manera se puso totalmente colorada

(Pensamiento de Amu)

O-otra vez se esta preocupando por mi.... t-tengo que preguntarle el porque.. al fin y al cabo.. no pudo contestarme en la noria...

(Fin del pensamiento)

Esta bien – le dijo Amu con una sonrisa

Ikuto volvió a mirarla al escuchar aquella contestación y se puso muy contento, aunque no quería aparentarlo.

pero.. solo un pequeño detalle.. – dijo Amu

dime – le preguntó Ikuto

¿A-a donde vamos?

Ambos se quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes sin saber bien que decir. Hasta que Ikuto rompió el silencio

sígueme – le dijo Ikuto mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a andar

¡eh! A… si – le dijo Amu poniéndose a la misma altura que Ikuto

Ambos estuvieron gran parte del camino callados, no sabían que decirse, hasta que Amu rompió de nuevo el silencio

mm.. Ikuto..¿a donde vamos? – le preguntó Amu

a mi casa – dijo Ikuto mientras seguía andando

Al oír aquello, Amu se paró petrificada

¡¿a tu casa?! – le dijo esta algo alterada y un poco ruborizada

Si, dijiste que no querías ir a tu casa, y como no sabemos que hacer en la calle.. pues he pensado eso – le respondió Ikuto

Al oír aquello, Amu volvió a irse a su mundo

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¿¡Cómo!? ¡¿esto no puede estar pasando!?.... ¿¡v-voy a ir a la ca-casa de I-Ikuto!?

Bueno… pensándolo mejor.. si voy.. podré preguntarle eso con más tranquilidad, ya que se que nadie nos va a interrumpir… pero de todas formas…

(Fin del pensamiento)

Ikuto se quedó mirándola durante un rato sin hablar, hasta que decidió hacer que Amu volviese al mundo actual. Este acercó su mano dulcemente a Amu y le cogió de la barbilla, haciendo que esta le mirase a los ojos.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿nunca as ido a casa de un chico? O es que.. te da vergüenza porque es mi casa… - le dijo este con su sonrisa irónica y su voz seductora.

¡No, no es nada de eso! No tengo ningún problema en ir a tu casa – le dijo esta algo ruborizada y nerviosa

Jumm.. entonces vamos – le dijo Ikuto quitándole la mano y empezando de nuevo a caminar

Tras unos minutos, ambos llegaron por fin al lugar destinado.

¿aquí es donde vives Ikuto? – le preguntó Amu a Ikuto en frente de la puerta con asombro

Si – dijo este abriendo la puerta

Tras entrar, Amu se quedó totalmente sorprendida, el estilo de la casa era antiguo pero hermoso, en cada habitación los colores de las paredes eran diferentes, pero no eran brillantes, por lo que nunca te cansabas de ellos, además, para vivir sin padres Ikuto y Utau tenían la casa bastante bien.

ven por aquí – le dijo Ikuto mientra subía las escaleras

Tras subirlas, Ikuto se acercó a la segunda habitación de la derecha y abrió la puerta

¿es-este es tu cuarto? – le preguntó Amu

Si

Ella no se sorprendió tanto al verlo, porque conociendo a Ikuto, se veía venir que su cuarto sería así, algo triste y apagado, pero por alguna razón, a Amu le gusto el dormitorio, no sabía el porque, pero aunque el cuarto no fuese gran cosa, daba como tranquilidad.

vaya… veo que no tienes muchas cosas.. – le dijo Amu

Pues no.. me conformo con el violín.. ¿para que quiero más cosas si no las voy a utilizar? – le respondió este

Vaya.. también es verdad – dijo Amu esto último alegremente

Tras decir esto, Amu se sentó en la cama teniendo en frente a Ikuto

o-olle… I-ikuto – le dijo esta con la voz apagada

dime. – le respondió Ikuto

pu-pues veras… e-es sobre la con-conversación que tuvimos en la noria…

Ikuto se quedó un poco sorprendido al ver como ella seguía interesándose por aquello..

¿Qué paso en la noria? – le dijo este con su voz pícara

¡no digas tonterías! ¡que sabes muy bien de lo que hablo! – le dijo esta algo alterada y avergonzada

Ve-veras, me gustaría saber por-porque eres a sí conmigo.. por-porque estas tan pendiente mía – le dijo Amu bastante ruborizada

Este se acercó hacia ella y se puso de rodillas justo delante de ella

¿tanto te interesa saber lo que siento? – le dijo con su tono burlón y sexy

S-si.. – le dijo esta algo avergonzada

Pues… - Ikuto fue a decírselo hasta que le empezó a entrar la risa

¡¿eh?! ¿de que te ríes? ¡no tiene gracia! – le dijo Amu todavía con su sonrojo

No es eso, es que nunca pensé que te lo diría – le dijo Ikuto dejando de reírse

Y bien ¿vas a decírmelo? – le volvió a decir esta

Entonces, este se acercó a su oreja…

Te quiero… - le susurró Ikuto

Tras decirlo, este se alejo de la oreja de Amu para mirarla a la cara, Amu estaba totalmente desconcertada, ella siempre había negado esa posibilidad, la de que Ikuto estuviese enamorado de ella, pero cuando vio que era así, se quedó pasmada y se le aceleró nuevamente el corazón, pero esta vez más de lo normal

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por la espera ^^ y perdón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo XD es que he tenido muchos exámenes esta semana, y no podía continuar con la historia ^^**

**Como este miércoles acabo con los exámenes, podré subir los capítulos mucho más rápido ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo ^^**

**Besitoss!! **


	11. Fuera Dudas

**FUERA DUDAS**

ahora ya sabes el porque te persigo y te protejo tanto.. y además,.. no pienso perder contra ese tal Rolo – le dijo Ikuto mirándola a los ojos y con su sonrisa burlona

I-ikuto…

Y bien.. que dices.. ¿quieres salir conmigo? O todavía estas dudando sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi – dijo esto último con voz de victoria y burlona, ya que el sabía que ella también sentía algo por él, pero que no lo quería reconocer.

Tras escuchar su proposición se quedo mucho más perpleja y mucho más avergonzada que cuando le confesó lo que sentía hacia ella

Bu-bueno.. ve-veras…

Dime – le dijo Ikuto

To-todavía no se muy bien lo que siento…. Tanto por Tadase.. como por ti… - dijo esta algo triste

Entonces Ikuto se acercó rápidamente hacia Amu haciendo que esta se tumbara, quedando este encima.

¿¡Que haces!? – le dijo Amu muy alterada

A Amu se le aceleraba cada vez más el corazón, como en las demás veces, pensaba que se le saldría.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¿Por qué dudo tanto? Estoy segura que estoy enamorada de Ikuto.. porque.. cuando estoy con él… el corazón me da un vuelco… mientras que con Tadase no es lo mismo… al principio si que me gustaba, aunque creo, que tampoco de la misma forma como a Ikuto… ¿Por qué no le digo a Ikuto que me gusta él? ¿Será por mi orgullo? ¿Para que no vea que soy una chica cualquiera? No lo se… pero ya me he dado cuenta de lo que siento… siempre he intentado rechazar ese sentimiento, pero por más que lo intente, hace que me guste mucho más.

(Fin del pensamiento)

Ikuto acercó mucho más su cara hacia el rostro de Amu, quedando muy cerca de ella

¿Quieres que te saque de dudas? – le dijo Ikuto con su tono irónico y su sonrisa burlona, mientras que a la vez, ponía una de sus manos en las caderas de Amu y empieza a deslizarla hacia abajo lentamente

Amu se puso totalmente roja al encontrase en aquella situación.

¿¡Cómo!? ¡Oye! ¿¡Que estas haciendo!?

Ikuto la miró con una sonrisa.

Entonces al ver la dulce cara de Amu, Ikuto dejó de deslizar su mano y se quedaron ambos mirándose a los ojos.

Un instante después, Ikuto reaccionó moviendo su mano hacia el mentón de la chica, el cual empezó a acariciar con mucha dulzura.

Amu estaba muy nerviosa y ruborizada, por lo que, lo más normal en ella sería quejarse o quitarse rápidamente, pero en este momento no lo hizo, a pesar de su nerviosismo y su rojizo, esta no hizo ningún intento de levantarse o reprocharle, no le importaba estar en esa situación. Entonces, Ikuto empezó a acercarse mucho más a Amu, cuando rozaron sus labios, este se paró y contempló por última vez esos ojos de color miel, y a continuación ambos abrieron poquito a poco la boca hasta que se dieron un beso bastante dulce, este primero fue muy corto, pero cuando se separaron de este beso, los dos empezaron a sentir el deseo, por lo que Ikuto se acerco rápidamente hacia ella, y se besaron lo más apasionados que pudieron, estuvieron bastante tiempo inspeccionado sus bocas, al fin y al cabo, eso es lo que ellos querían desde hacía ya un tiempo.

Unos instantes más tarde, ambos dejaron de besarse por falta de aire.

¿Te ha gustado? ¿a que lo hago mejor que Rolo? – le dijo con su sonrisa burlona mientras cogía un poco de pelos de Amu

Si… - dijo Amu muy débilmente mientras que sus mejillas se ponían mas rojas

Entonces.. ¿aceptas mi declaración? – le dijo Ikuto antes de darle un beso en su pelo y mirándola luego fijamente a los ojos

Si… - dijo Amu sin pensárselo

Ikuto sonrió felizmente hay escuchar se afirmación.

(Pensamiento de Ikuto)

Ahora si que Rolo no tendrá ninguna oportunidad para conseguir a Amu, ahora ella es mía, y no pienso dársela a nadie

(Fin del Pensamiento)

Ellos todavía seguían igual, Amu recostada en la cama y el encima de ella jugando con su cabello, pero….

Ikuto ayúdame abajo a preparar la cena – decía Utau mientras abría la puerta de la habitación

Ambos miraron rápidamente hacia la puerta y vieron a Utau, cuando esta se dio cuenta, se quedó bastante sorprendida, pero al rato reacciono, por lo que se puso bastante enfadada

¡¿Pero que hace Amu aquí?! y ¿!Que estábais haciendo!? – gritaba Utau con llamas en los ojos

Bu-bueno.. veras.. to-todo tiene una explicación – dijo Amu muy entrecortadas las palabras

Aaamuuu – pronunció Utau con celos su nombre

Bueno.. es hora de que te vayas a casa… tus padres ya habrán llegado – dijó Ikuto para cortar ese ambiente

Si.. tienes razón – le respondió Amu

Venga vamos.. – le dijo Ikuto mientras iban hacia la puerta

¿¡eh!? ¿¡pero a donde vas!? – le dijo Utau a Ikuto algo enojada

Voy a acompañarla a su casa, luego vengo – le respondió Ikuto mientras cerraba la puerta.

Estos bajaron hacia la salida de la casa y abrieron la puerta para poder salir e ir a casa de Amu. En el camino a casa Ikuto y Amu no hablaron mucho.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

E-estoy sa-saliendo con I-Ikuto…. Nunca pensé que pasaría esto.. y tampoco pensé nunca que me enamoraría de él… entonces… ¿por Tadase, que sentí? .. seguramente seria admiración… pero.. la verdad…. He escogido la mejor elección – pensó esto Amu mirando a Ikuto.

(Fin del Pensamiento)

Entonces, Ikuto miró a Amu de reojo y vio que esta le estaba mirando con una sonrisa

¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó este mientras se paraba

¡eh! A nada – dijo Amu algo nerviosa y ruborizada mientras agachaba la cabeza

Entonces Ikuto hizo una mueca en sus labios, apareciendo su típica sonrisa burlona

¿Estabas pensando en mí no? – le dijo Ikuto irónicamente

¡no no! No era eso – le dijo Amu algo alterada mientras movía las manos para todos lados

¿entonces porque me has mirado con esa ternura y luego te has ruborizado? – le dijo Ikuto irónicamente, todavía con su sonrisa y acariciándole el pelo

Pu-pues ve-veras.. – le intentaba decir Amu con tartamudeo

Entonces Ikuto se acerca a la cara de Amu y se queda muy cerca suya

¿Por qué no lo reconoces, que esa mente pervertida estaba pensando en mi?

Al escuchar aquello, Amu abrió completamente los ojos y se dio la vuelta

¡pero que estas diciendo! Yo no soy ninguna pervertida, el único pervertido que hay aquí eres tu

yo no soy ningún pervertido – le respondió Ikuto

si, claro.. lo que tu digas.. – le dijo Amu volteando la cara hacia él y luego le volvió a dar la cara

Bueno.. si tu quieres.. – le decía Ikuto mientras la abrazaba por la cintura – puedo enseñarte que hacen los pervertidos – le dijo Ikuto antes de darle un beso encantador en el cuello.

I-Ikuto… - dijo esta levemente mientras se ruborizaba algo más

Entonces, esta notó como el chico se quitaba y después le cogía la mano

venga vamos.. tus padres podrían estar preocupados – dijo Ikuto con su sonrisa

esta bien.. – le respondió Amu

Unos minutos más tardes, ambos llegaron a la casa

bueno.. ya hemos llegado – dijo Ikuto

si… - le respondió algo deprimida

Ambos se quedaron frente al otro sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que decidieron volver a hablar

pues.. entra ya para casa, ya es algo tarde… - le dice Ikuto

mm..si.. claro.. tienes razón – le respondió esta

Amu se acercó a la puerta de su casa y sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos, pero, cuando la sacó.. no pudo meterla en la cerradura, ni siquiera intento meterla

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te quedas parada? – le pregunta Ikuto

Es que.. no quiero que Rolo me vea, seguro que empezaría a darme la tabarra – le respondió Amu

Entonces Ikuto se acercó a Amu, y la cogió en sus brazos.

¡Yoru! – le llamó Ikuto

Si, entendido, nya – respondió Yoru

Yoru entró dentro del cuerpo de Ikuto y le salieron sus dos orejas y su cola de gato, y en ese momento pegó un salto, para poder aterrizar en el balcón de Amu.

Cuando llegaron a la terraza, Ikuto soltó poco a poco a Amu en el suelo

Gracias – le dijo esta con algo de sonrojo

¿Gracias porque? Esto es algo normal para ti ¿no? – le dijo Ikuto esto último con su voz picarona

Amu se puso algo más roja por aquel comentario, por lo que hizo que ya se alterase un poco

¡No digas tonterías! Yo nunca te dije que me llevases nunca hacia mi casa, ni tampoco te pedía que me visitases casi todas las noches – le dijo Amu mientras se daba la vuelta

Esta empezó andar hacia la puerta de la terraza para entrar en su habitación. Pero entonces, alguien la retuvo.

Ikuto la cogió rápidamente del brazo, y cuando esta giro la cara para decirle que la dejase en paz, este se acercó rápidamente y le depositó un beso en sus labios.

Buenas noches

Amu se puso algo más colorada por aquella acción de Ikuto

Mañana seguramente me pasaré por aquí para verte – le dijo Ikuto

Esta bien… buenas noches.. mañana nos vemos – le respondió esta

Al escuchar aquello, este se dio la vuelta y pegó un gran salto, dejando a Amu sola en su balcón.

Esta se quedó algo paralizada durante unos instantes, cuando volvió en si, se acerco al borde de la terraza

hasta mañana..

Tras decir esto, esta se volvió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Una vez que se puso su pijama, se fue directa hacia su cama.

Buenas noches chicas – les dijo Amu

Que duermas bien Amu-chan – le responde sus charas

Una vez que sus charas entraron en sus huevos, Amu alzó su mano hacia la pared y apagó la luz. Cuando apago la luz, se tumbo de lado, mirando hacia el balcón. Al mirarlo, empezó a acordarse de Ikuto, por lo que apareció en su rostro una dulce sonrisa. Al cabo de los minutos, Amu queda completamente dormida.

Mientras, en la habitación de Rolo…

Maldición… hoy no hemos podido conseguir nada de ese Huevo X.. ni tampoco hemos encontrado al Embrión – decía una voz

No te preocupes, pronto conseguiremos el embrión y se lo daremos al jefe – dijo Rolo

Mañana será un nuevo día… - dijo de nuevo la voz

Si.. mañana empezaremos de nuevo con la búsqueda.. esta vez Amu no se nos adelantara… así que.. vete a dormir y descansa.. que mañana hay mucho que hacer…. Kato… - dijo Rolo mientras apagaba la luz para irse a su cama.

**Hola a todos de nuevo!!! ^^ gracias por seguir mi historia hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Con respecto a lo que me han preguntado si Rolo tiene algún Chara.. pues.. eso es una sorpresa XD voy a dejar esa pequeña duda todavía XD tendrá o no tendrá Rolo un Chara?¿ XD**

**Dedico este capitulo a todos aquellos que me han ido apoyando a continuar esta historia =D**

**Gracias por todo, y hasta la proxima ^^**


	12. Un Día Lluvioso

**UN DÍA LLUVIOSO**

Al día siguiente, Amu se despertó bastante temprano debido al sonido de la lluvia al caer

con el buen tiempo que hacia ayer… y hoy tiene que llover, desu – dijo Suu

pues si.. pero esto es así.. – le respondió Miki

esperemos que luego deje de llover.. – dijo Ran

Mientras las charas hablaban, una joven pelirosa no dejaba de mirar en ningún instante el balcón, es como si estuviese inoptizada

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Te quiero… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Ya sabes porque te perseguía tanto y te protegía constantemente

¿Quieres que te saque de dudas?

Ahora entiendo todo… todo este tiempo has estado tan pendiente mía porque.. te ¿gustaba?.. suena raro decirlo.. Ikuto enamorado de mi… es algo que jamás me esperé… pero… me alegro que al decírmelo, aya podido al fin aclarar mis sentimientos… ahora entiendo que quería decir Kukai… "cuando aclares tus sentimientos, entenderás el de los demás" …. Gracias Kukai… nunca olvidaré esta frase…. Ikuto… te quiero… aunque me cueste decírtelo… quiero que sepas que me importas mucho, mas de lo que crees…

(Fin del Pensamiento)

Tras terminar de pensar en sus cosas, esta dejó de mirar hacia el balcón y decidió coger su albornoz para irse al cuarto de baño a ducharse.

Quince minutos más tarde, Amu salió de la ducha y se puso su albornoz celeste, a continuación se puso su toalla azul en su pelo, como una especie de moño, para poder salir sin manchar el suelo de agua.

Esta abrió la puerta y miró para ambos lados del pasillo, al ver que no había nadie, salió del cuarto de baño y cerró luego la puerta. Nada más cerrarla esta se puso andar hacia su habitación

¿Qué quieres llamar mi atención? – dijo una voz burlona

¿¡Rolo!? – dijo Amu mientras sujetaba lo más fuerte que pudo su albornoz

¿Dónde estuviste ayer por la tarde? – le preguntó este

¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! – le respondió Amu muy enojada

Rolo sonrió de forma burlona al escuchar aquello

Si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme – le respondió esta mientras empezaba a andar

Entonces este la cogió de la muñeca y la tiró un poco hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, este se acerco a su oreja

No pienses que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente

Tras decirle esto, Rolo se separó de la oreja de Amu y soltó la muñeca de la joven para dirigirse a la primera planta.

Amu se quedó algo petrificada al oír aquello, pero al rato volvió en sí y se puso de los nervios.

¡Pero quien se ha creído este que es! – gritaba Amu bastante enojada mientras abría con mucha fuerza la puerta de su habitación

¿Amu? – le preguntó Miki

¡No te aguanto Rolo! ¡vete ya de aquí! – dijo esta mientras cerraba con brusquedad la puerta

¿Qué ocurre Amu-chan? – le preguntó Ran

¡Nada! – le dijo Amu a sus charas bastante enfadada

Sus charas, al ver aquella reacción de su dueña, se quedaron algo petrificadas y asustadas

Va-vale.. – le respondieron sus charas algo deprimida

Estas se dieron la vuelta para meterse cada una en sus huevos

¡No,no! ¡esperad! – les dijo Amu

Sus charas se pararon en seco, pero no la miraron

lo siento mucho.. no debería a veros contestado así… perdón.. – dijo Amu algo deprimida mientras miraba hacia otro lado

Entonces sus charas dieron la vuelta, y cuando vieron a Amu tan triste, se acercaron a ella

No pasa nada Amu-chan – le dijo Ran

Sabemos que lo estas pasando algo mal por el tema de Rolo – le dijo Miki

Gracias chicas – les dijo Amu con su gran dulce sonrisa

Después de esto, Amu se dirigió a su armario y de hay sacó su pijama amarillo. Esta se lo colocó y se fue al espejo para ponerse su orquilla roja en forma de " x "

Amu pasó toda la mañana haciendo sus deberes del colegio y estudiando para el examen de matemáticas del martes.

Más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta de Amu

¿si? – preguntó esta

¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó Rolo

¿¡Que quieres!? ¡estoy muy ocupada! – le respondió Amu muy enojada

Quiero hablar contigo de un asunto – le dijo este

Pues yo no quiero hablar nada contigo así que vete – le respondió Amu

Entonces Rolo abrió la puerta y decidió entrar él por su cuenta

¡Vete de aquí! no te he dicho que puedas entrar

Y yo no quiero irme, así que eso es lo que hay

Bueno.. esta bien.. ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Amu con fastidio

¿Quién era el otro chaval? – le preguntó Rolo

¿eh? ¿de quien hablas? – le preguntó Amu algo confusa

El del pelo azul que estaba en el parque de atracciones

¿Ikuto? – le preguntó esta todavía algo confusa, ya que no sabia a que venia esto - ¿Qué pasa con Ikuto? – le preguntó esta

¿Hay algo entre tú y él?

Al escuchar aquello, Amu se puso totalmente colorada y muy alterada

¿¡Pe-pero q-que dices.. I-Ikuto y yo sa-saliendo!? Eso es una estupidez – decía Amu algo nerviosa con una gotita en la cabeza

Pues ese día, mientras hablaba contigo, no paraba de mirarme con mala cara. Era como si estuviese celoso.. ¿seguro que no hay nada entre ustedes? – le preguntó Rolo de nuevo irónicamente

¡No, no hay nada! Pero aun así… ¡que te importa! Yo no quiero saber nada de ti – dijo Amu esto último mientras le daba la espalda

No me importa que estés con él.. pero da por hecho que te conseguiré de nuevo, y haré lo que haga falta..

Tras decir esto, Rolo se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación de Amu. Tras cerrar la puerta, a Amu le volvió a entrar la ira

¡Otra vez! ¿¡pero porque no me deja en paz!? ¿¡cuesta mucho entender que no quiero saber nada de él!?

Mientras, sus Charas la miraban con una gotita en la cabeza por todo el espectáculo que estaba montando ella sola en su cuarto.

Una vez que se tranquilizo, esta se tiró en la cama, quedando esta boca arriba.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¿Qué estará haciendo Ikuto?.... dijo que vendría hoy a verme…. quiero verle…

(Fin del pensamiento)

Mientras en otro lugar….

¿Qué habéis preparado un nuevo proyecto para buscar el embrión? – les preguntó el jefe a sus científicos

Si, esto es una armadura, lo hemos hecho especialmente para su cazador, con esta será invencible… esta armadura es muy resistente contra los golpes enemigos, además, es muy ligera, por lo que el que la lleve podrá hacer movimientos rápidos. Y todavía hay mas cosas…

Mmm.. parece interesante.. seguir con el proyecto.. cuando este acabado avisarme.. – les dijo el jefe

Esta bien mi señor, esta vez no le defraudaremos… - le respondió el portavoz de los tres científicos

Eso espero.. no quiero más fallos…

Tras decir esto, el jefe salió de la sala para dejar que sus científicos continúen con el experimento.

No muy lejos de este lugar, vivía un joven peliazul, de ojos azules y felino…

¡¡Me aburro!! ¡¡quiero jugar a algo nyaa!! – gritaba Yoru mientras daba vueltas por la habitación de Ikuto

No armes tanto jaleo.. – le dijo Ikuto mientras estaba tumbado en su cama

¡venga Ikuto! Vamos a algún lado, que me aburro… ¿¡ayer no le dijiste a Amu que la irías a ver!? ¡pues vamos ahora! – le decía Yoru mientras se acercaba a Ikuto

Más tarde iremos.. todavía no – le respondió este

Jooo.. Ikuto.. eres un royo.. – decía Yoru algo deprimido mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama.

(Pensamiento de Ikuto)

¿Qué estará haciendo ahora Amu? Tengo ganas de ir a verla… pero iré luego más tarde cuando deje de llover.

Y además, espero que ese tal Rolo no se aproveche de la situación al vivir con ella bajo el mismo techo… - pensó Ikuto con una mueca de fastidio.

(Fin del pensamiento)

Ya era casi la hora de almorzar y Amu todavía seguía en su habitación estudiando, por más que estudiara, no le salían bien los ejercicios de matemáticas

¡No, esto tampoco me sale! – gritó Amu algo desesperada

¿Qué pasa Amu-chan? – preguntó Ran

¡Que no me salen los ejercicios de matemáticas! Y encima el examen es pasado mañana… ¿Qué puedo hacer? – decía Amu bastante desesperada

Bueno Amu-chan, podrías llamar a Nagehiko… a el se le da muy bien las matemáticas.. – le respondió Ran

¡Si, tienes razón! Voy a llamarlo en un momento

Tras decir esto, Amu bajo corriendo hacia la entrada de su casa para poder utilizar el teléfono

Bien, no hay nadie – pensó Amu felizmente

Amu cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de Nagehiko

.

.

.

.

¿si? – respondió una voz

Hola ¿esta Nagehiko? – preguntó Amu

Mm.. si.. un momento, ahora se pone

Vale, muchas gracias

.

.

.

.

¿si?

¿Nagehiko? – preguntó Amu

¡Ah, si! Soy yo, hola Amu – respondía Nagehiko con una voz débil

Olle ¿Qué te pasa Nagehiko? Tienes la voz rara – le dijo Amu

Si.. es que tengo fiebre y además estoy algo ronco

Oh.. vaya… - le respondió Amu

Bueno y ¿Qué querías? – le preguntó Nagehiko

¡Ah! Pues, bueno veras…. ¡tenia ganas de hablar contigo! – decía Amu con una risa algo tonta – pero.. como estás así con la voz.. no debería hacerte hablar mucho.. así que ya hablamos otro día – le dijo Amu

Esta bien, muchas gracias por llamarme, y también por preocuparte por mi – dijo felizmente Nagehiko

Si, lo mismo digo. Bueno, ya hablamos. Adios

Adios Amu

Tras terminar la conversación, Amu colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por esperar pacientemente ^^ perdón por no haber subido apenas capitulo en esta semana, pero es que por primera vez he ido cada dos por tres a la semana santa XD aunque si por mi fuera me quedaría en mi casa tranquila XD con respecto al título de este capítulo… no me gusta nada XD pero no se me ocurría ningún nombre en especial. Y bueno.. lo de la armadura.. va a quedar algo raro XD o por lo menos eso presiento XD pero no se, es lo primero que se me ocurrió XD bueno espero que os haya gustado. Besos!!**


	13. Matemáticas

**MATEMÁTICAS**

vaya.. no ha habido suerte… tendré que seguir estudiando por mi cuenta.. – decía esta algo resignada

¡Amu! – le llamaba su madre

Si, dime – le respondió Amu

Ya esta listo el almuerzo, cuando puedas ven a comer

Si, ahora voy

Esta se dirigió al comedor algo desanimada, cuando llegó allí, cogió su plato y lo puso en la mesa. Unos cuantos minutos más tardes, Amu terminó de almorzar y llevó sus cosas a la cocina. Tras dejarlas allí, salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

Vaya.. veo que ha parado de llover – decía Miki

Si.. ya era hora, desu – respondió Suu

Amu se dirigió a la puerta de su balcón, y al ver que el tiempo estaba ya más o menos despejado, decidió abrir la puerta corrediza del balcón para salir a este y así que le diese aire fresco.

mmm.. que bien se esta – decía Amu mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba

¡mirar! – dijo Ran felizmente

¿¡que pasa!? – dijeron las otras dos charas

¡un arco iris! – le respondió Ran

¡¡oohh!! Que bonito – dijeron Suu y Miki muy alegre

Si.. es realmente hermoso . dijo Amu

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Aunque sería mucho más hermoso si Ikuto también estuviese aquí.. - pensó Amu algo apenada

(Fin del pensamiento)

Amu seguía viendo aquel hermoso arco iris cuando de repente nota que alguien la abraza dulcemente

¿me echabas de menos?

¿¡Ikuto!? – dijo Amu algo sobresaltada

Menos mal que ya ha se despejado el día.. creía que iba a tardar más tiempo en verte…

I-Ikuto.. – dijo Amu muy levemente debido a la vergüenza

El la soltó y ambos entraron dentro de la habitación

¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy? – le preguntó Ikuto

Pues haciendo deberes y estudiando matemáticas – dijo Amu algo apenada

¿Por qué te pones así? Supuestamente, los niños pequeños tienen que estudiar – dijo Ikuto con su voz burlona

¡No soy ninguna niña pequeña! – refunfuño Amu

Si que lo eres, y más picándote por mis comentarios – le dijo Ikuto irónicamente

Gato tonto… - le respondió Amu

A Ikuto se le empezaba a escapar la risa, aunque intentaba mantener la compostura

pues.. si tan pequeña soy.. ¿Por qué te intereso? Podrías haber salido con cualquier otra que fuese más grande que yo – le dijo Amu de forma picarona

Entonces Ikuto se acercó rápidamente hacia ella, cogiéndola de ambas muñecas y poniéndola en la pared.

Es cierto que las niñas nunca me llamaron la atención, pero por algún motivo, tu eres la excepción… no me importa que nos llevemos varios años.. yo solo te quiero a ti – le decía Ikuto con bastante sinceridad y algo serio.

I-ikuto…

¿Cómo tengo que seguir demostrártelo? ¿no es suficiente todo lo que he hecho por ti?

Ikuto.. – decía levemente Amu

Entonces Ikuto se acercó a ella y le empezó a dar besos por el cuello

I-Ikuto… - decía Amu bastante avergonzada y algo flojo

Mientras, Ikuto seguía recorriendo su cuello mediante besos y lengua, hasta que poco a poco ambos empezaron a flexionar sus rodillas, hasta que tocaron el suelo. Cuando estuvieron de rodillas, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos y empezaron a acercarse poco a poco, hasta que ya estaban tan cerca, que pudieron darse un gran beso apasionado. Más tarde, ambos se separaron por la falta de aire

todavía no sabes besar bien – le dijo burlonamente Ikuto con aquella sonrisa

pues si no te gusta, no lo pruebes.. que solo haces quejarte de mi.. – le dijo esta algo enojada, mientras se ponía de pie.

Venga, no digas eso.. tu sabes tan bien como yo que eso es mentira.. – le dijo Ikuto mientras se levantaba.

No, déjame en paz – le decía esta mientras se sentaba en su silla del escritorio

Esta bien.. como quieras.. pero no voy a irme.. – le dijo Ikuto mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Amu.

Haz lo que quieras, yo tengo que estudiar, así que, no me molestes – le seguía diciendo Amu algo enojada

Como quieras.. tu te lo pierdes.. – le dijo este irónicamente

Pero Amu no quiso echarle cuenta a eso último, porque sino él conseguiría llevarla hacia su terreno, y eso no podía pasar. Ante todo, Amu tenía que aparentar igualmente que no era una chica fácil, a pesar de que no le gustaba comportarse así.

Los minutos pasaban, y Amu seguía estudiando matemáticas mientras Ikuto la observaba sin decir apenas palabra.

¡maldición! Esto es muy raro – decía algo alterada Amu mientras enrollaba un papel que luego lo tiró a la papelera

¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó Ikuto

¡las matemáticas, que no me salen! – dijo esta bastante molesta

A ver, espera – le respondía este mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a ella.

Ikuto empezó a examinar todo lo que tenía que estudiar Amu sobre matemáticas

Ves como eres una niña, no sabes hacer estas cosas tan sencillas

¡no es que sea pequeña! Es que nunca he entendido bien las matemáticas – le respondió esta

Vamos a ver, esto son ecuaciones, lo que debes hacer primero es despejar las "x" de los números, en esto otro hay que racionalizar, en esto hacer un sistema de ecuaciones….

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Por lo que veo, Ikuto no solo es experto en meterse con la gente, también se le da muy bien las matemáticas… ¡ya se! Le diré que si me puede ayudar en estos últimos días que quedan antes del examen

(Fin del pensamiento)

¿Te has enterado de algo? – le preguntó Ikuto

Pu-pues.. no mucho la verdad – decía Amu con su risa torpe

Tienes que estar mas atenta, mira, esto se hace así

Una hora y media más tarde, Ikuto ya le había enseñado casi todo el temario que tenía que estudiar.

Bien… ya solo te queda repasar esto que te he explicado, y luego terminar de verte las estadísticas, que es lo único que no hemos visto

Vale, muchas gracias… - le dijo esto último algo avergonzada

No pasa nada, al fin y al cabo, los mayores deben ayudar a los pequeños – le dijo este con su tono irónico y con su sonrisa burlona

Al escuchar aquello, Amu le miró algo seria y le sacó la lengua en señal de burla. Al ver aquel gesto de su novia, a Ikuto se le escapó por completo la risa

no tienes remedio Amu, te picas por nada – decía Ikuto intentando dejar de reírse

y tu eres tonto – le respondió Amu – por cierto… ¿a ti no te importaría venir mañana a mi casa para terminar de explicarme las cosas? Es que estoy viendo que no voy a saber hacerlo sola… - le dijo Amu algo avergonzada

mmm.. ¿y si me niego? – le respondió este con su voz burlona

¡no, no digas eso! No pongas excusas – le respondió Amu

¿Qué me darías a cambio? – le preguntó este de forma juguetona

¿¡eh!? – le respondió Amu algo dudosa

No querrás encima que venga gratis.. encima que vengo a hacerte un favor.. – le decía Ikuto de forma burlona mientras le acariciaba el pelo

¿Qué quieres a cambio? – le preguntó esta

Mmm… una cita – le respondió Ikuto

Amu al escuchar aquello se quedo algo perpleja y noto como su cuerpo aumento de un golpe la temperatura

¿Qué opinas? Ayuda en matemáticas por una cita.. tampoco esta tan mal – le decía Ikuto mientras le seguía acariciando dulcemente el cabello

Esta bien.. tendrás tu cita – le dijo Amu avergonzada, pero a la vez algo feliz.

Al escuchar aquella aprobación, Ikuto se puso bastante feliz, aunque no quiso demostrarle a Amu lo mucho que le había alegrado esa respuesta.

Mientras, en otro lugar…

Veamos.. quién podrá ser mi próxima victima – decía Rolo mientras daba un paseo por la calle

Mm.. no se… de momento las personas que estamos viendo, parece que no tienen confusión o están deprimidos.. – le respondió Kato

Bueno, sigamos buscando, alguno tendrá que haber – dijo Rolo

Entonces, tras unos minutos más tardes, alguien les llamó la atención

¿¡pero porque tengo que heredar el dojo!? – decía una voz de un joven

Porque siempre ha sido así, el dojo siempre a sido hereditario – le respondió una voz femenina

Pero yo no quiero heredarlo, yo quiero ser futbolista – decía el joven

Esos son sueños ¿sabes la cantidad de jóvenes que piensan igual que tú? Dejar algo que te garantiza tu futuro, y echarlo a perder por un sueño – le decía la mujer algo más enfadada

¡No me importa lo que pienses mama! Yo solo se que quiero ser futbolista y lo conseguiré

Tras decir esto, el joven salió corriendo de la casa, pasando justamente por al lado de Rolo, del cual no se dio cuenta de su presencia

Creo… que hemos encontrado la victima.. – decía Rolo con una voz maléfica

Mientras tanto, en casa de Amu

¡Nya! ¡Me aburroooo! – decía Yoru

¿Por qué no hacemos algo? – le preguntó Ran a Amu

No se.. cualquier cosa – le respondió Yoru

No se me ocurre nada.. ¿tu que piensas Ikuto? – le preguntó Amu

Porque no nos vamos al parque de la otra vez

¡si! Es una buena idea – respondieron Ran y Yoru muy contentos

Tras decir esto, Amu se acercó a su armario, para sacar su ropa. Esta sacó un vaquero celeste de campana, una camiseta blanca con un dibujo rosa que enseñaba el hombro derecho y unos botines rosa y blancos que le compraron sus padres por su último cumpleaños. Tras sacar la ropa, esta la puso en la cama para empezar a ponérselo, pero entonces cayó en algo

bueno.. Ikuto.. no te importa darte la vuelta – le dijo Amu

¿Por qué? ¿no estamos saliendo juntos? – le respondió Ikuto con su tono sensual

Bueno.. si.. pero esto es diferente, así que date la vuelta – le volvió a insistir Amu

Ikuto fue a responderle a Amu, pero este fue detenido por Yoru

Ikuto date la vuelta, que sino vamos a tardar en ir al parque

Esta bien.. – dijo Ikuto algo resentido y algo enojado ya que no le había dejado continuar jugando

En el momento que Ikuto se dio la vuelta, Amu empezó a cambiarse y se puso la otra ropa rápidamente.

Bien, ya podemos irnos – dijo Amu

Tras decir esto, ambos bajaron por el balcón para que los padres de Amu no se percatasen de la presencia del joven.

**Hola a todos!!! Gracias por esperar ^^ Siento haber tardado en subirlo, es que he estado algo floja estos ultimos días para releer este capítulo para saber que título ponerle XDXD bueno, espero q no me pase con el siguiente capítulo lo mismo XDXD bueno, espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo ^^**

**Xaitooo!!!**


	14. Recuerdos

**RECUERDOS**

¡Bien! Vamos a ir de nuevo al parque – decía Suu bastante alegre

¡Hoy haré castillos de arena! – dijo Ran agitando sus pompones

¡Yo te ayudare Ran! – le dijo Yoru bastante enérgico

Esta bien – le respondió felizmente Ran – ¿y tu que vas a hacer Miki? – preguntó Ran

…..

¿Miki?

….

¡Miki! – gritó Ran

¿¡Si!? – respondió Miki muy sobresaltada

¿Qué te pasaba? ¿Por qué no contestabas? – le preguntó Ran

A.. no… no es nada… es que, había tenido una extraña sensación… pero creo que me habré equivocado – le respondió Miki

¡Oh! Esta bien – le dijo Ran - ¿y que vas a hacer hoy en el parque? – le preguntó Yoru

Pues, lo de siempre, buscaré algún lugar hermoso y tranquilo para dibujarlo

Mientras, detrás de las Charas, se encontraba una parejita algo callada.

Ikuto andaba firmemente hacia adelante con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y con su pelo azul que se movía al compás de sus pasos.

Amu no dejaba de echarle miraditas de reojo, hasta que Ikuto se dio cuenta de ello

¿Qué pasa?

¡Ah! Bueno, nada… - respondió Amu mirando hacia el otro lado

Ikuto se quedó un rato mirándola fijamente sin dejar de pasear. El se dio cuenta como la mejilla que dejaba contemplar Amu, estaba algo roja, por lo que este desvió la mirada hacia adelante y de sus labios surgió una pequeña sonrisa.

Unos segundos más tarde, Ikuto sacó la mano izquierda del pantalón, y muy despacito, se acercó a la de ella, hasta que consiguió cogerla. Al notar Amu como Ikuto le cogía la mano, esta se sobresaltó un poco y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. Tras mirarle durante unos instantes, y ver como agarraba su mano dulcemente, le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

Ambos estuvieron paseando agarrados de la mano hasta que llegaron al parque.

¡Llegamos! – gritaron las charas

¡A jugar! – gritó Ran

Tras decir esto, los charas desaparecieron en un cerrar de ojos

Si que tenían ganas de llegar al parque – dijo Amu dulcemente

Sin previo aviso. Ikuto cogió de la muñeca a Amu y tiró de ella para que le siguiese

¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó Amu

A otro lugar del parque

En tan solo unos minutos, ambos llegaron al lugar donde quería ir Ikuto. El lugar estaba algo apartado de la zona principal del parque, donde solo había vegetación y un pequeño banco blanco, rodeado de una pequeña praderita de flores.

Hemos llegado – le dijo Ikuto

¡¡Su-Sugoi!! – le respondió Amu bastante sorprendida y con una gran cara de felicidad

Mientras Amu seguía contemplando el maravilloso lugar, Ikuto se acercó al banco para poderse sentar.

Entonces Amu ando unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante para estar más cerca de Ikuto

¡olle Ikuto! ¿Cómo encontraste este rinconcito del parque tan bonito? – le preguntó Amu algo curiosa

Explorando el parque ¿con lo curiosa que eres, y nunca has explorado el parque? – le dijo esto último de forma burlona

Baka.. – le respondió Amu dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda

Unos instantes más tarde, Ikuto puso sus manos en el banco y lentamente giró su cabeza apoyándola en el brazo derecho.

sabes… este lugar era mi preferido cuando era pequeño.. – dijo Ikuto con su voz tranquila y algo floja

Al escuchar esto, ella se volteo para verlo y para poder escucharlo

Mi madre siempre nos traía aquí a Utau, a Tadase y a mí para que nos divirtiésemos. Mientras Utau cantaba y bailaba, y Tadase la contemplaba alegremente, yo les tocaba el violín. Además, a Utau le encantaban las flores, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba recogiendo flores junto a Tadase para dárselas a mi madre

(Recuerdos de Ikuto)

Utau cogió su última flor y la puso con el resto de flores que tenía en su mano

Que bonitas – dijo para sí Utau muy alegremente

Tras pensar esto, Utau se levanto y fue corriendo hacia su madre

¡Mira mama que flores tan bonitas! – decía Utau mientras estiraba el brazo para que su madre las viera

Son realmente preciosas cielo – le respondió ella

Entonces, Utau se acercó un poquito más a ella

Son para ti.. – le dijo Utau algo avergonzada

¡De verdad! Muchísimas gracias – le respondió su madre

Tras decir esto, estiró sus manos para coger el ramito de flores que le había hecho Utau.

Cuando Utau vio como su madre cogía las flores para luego acercárselas para olerlas, esta se puso realmente feliz.

(Fin del recuerdo)

Amu se quedó contemplando cada facción del joven chico mientras este miraba al cielo con su aire de nostalgia y felicidad.

Un rato más tarde, Amu se acercó a Ikuto y se sentó a su lado para poder poner su cabeza en las piernas del joven.

Gracias por contármelo – dijo Amu mientras cerraba los ojos

¿Por qué me das las gracias? – le preguntó Ikuto

Porque eso demuestra que confías en mi – decía Amu todavía con los ojos cerrados

Al escuchar esto, de la boca de Ikuto se pudo ver como se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa

olle Amu, ¿sabes que pesas mucho? – le dijo Ikuto con su típica voz y sonrisa sensual

Al oír esto, Amu abrió completamente los ojos y levantó la cabeza de las piernas del joven para ponerse bien sentada en el banco

¿¡porque haces siempre lo mismo!?

¿el que? – preguntó Ikuto

Siempre que estamos hablando bien, metes algunas de tus tonterías por medio – le respondió Amu

Ikuto se quedó mirando a la chica algo sorprendido, hasta q volvió su típico rostro maligno y seductor

porque me encanta la reacción que tienes cuando te enojas

cállate – le dijo esta algo enojada

Ikuto acercó su mano a la cara de la joven, y la cogió del mentón para girarle un poco la cabeza y así poderla mirar a los ojos

déjame – decía Amu rehuyendo de la mirada

….

Déjame

….

Entonces, cuando Amu abrió los ojos y lo miró para decirle que la dejase, quedó ipnotizada por los ojos del joven

¿por.. que.. siempre.. que haces esto.. siento que mi cuerpo se relaja y se queda.. perdido..? – le preguntó Amu algo bajo

Será… ¿porque me quieres? – le preguntó Ikuto con su voz sensual

Tiene que ser eso.. soy tan tonta.. que he caído en las redes de un gato callejero – le respondió Amu feliz y algo bajo.

Entonces, Ikuto acercó su cabeza a la de Amu, para posar sus labios en los de ella, pero cuando iban a besarse….

¡Amu, hay problemas! – decía Ran alterada

¡Ikuto! – le llamaba Yoru

Los joven se separaron rápidamente

¿Qué pasa Ran? – le preguntó Amu

A nacido otro huevo "x" – le respondió Ran

¿Cómo? – dijo Amu mientras se levantaba del banco de un salto

Tenemos trabajo – dijo Yoru

Amu se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ikuto, vamos Ikuto, tenemos cosas que hacer. Tras decir esto, Ikuto y Amu, siguieron a sus charas, los cuales les guiaban hasta el lugar.

Una vez que llegaron, que no estaba muy lejos, vieron como muchas personas estaban jugando con una pelota, parecía normal, pero si te fijabas en los ojos, se veían totalmente vacío.

¿¡Que es esto!? – dijo Amu

¡Nunca heredare el doyo! – se escuchaba una voz

Amu e Ikuto miraron rápidamente de donde venía la voz.

¿Por qué mis padres no lo comprenden?

¡Aquel joven! – gritaba Miki mientras señalaba al niño del huevo "x"

Ikuto y Amu corrieron hacia el y se pusieron a una distancia prudente.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces esto? – le decía Amu al joven del huevo "x"

Nadie me entiende… - decía el chico

Se como te sientes, pero no podemos permitir esto – le dijo Amu - ¡Ran, cambio de personalidad!

¡Si! – decía Ran

¡Yoru, cambio de personalidad! – decía Ikuto

¡Ya voy! – respondió Yoru

Una vez que sus cuerpos se unieron, ambos quedaron transformados en sus personalidades.

¿¡Por qué estas obligando a ellos a jugar al futbol!? – le decía Amu

¡Callate! ¡Nadie me comprende! – dijo el joven del huevo "x" mientras le disparaba con un balón.

Ikuto y Amu pusieron esquivarlo con un gran salto

¡Dejarme en paz, ustedes también estáis contra mi! – decía el joven mientras tiraba más y más balones…

Ikuto y Amu pudieron esquivar bien los balones, aunque algunos con alguna dificultad.

Hasta que hubo uno, al cual, no pudo esquivar Amu…

¡Amu! – gritaba Ikuto mientras se acercaba corriendo a ella. Cuando llegó a su lado, la levantó un poco… - ¿estas bien?

Si.. no te preocupes.. – dijo Amu algo dolorida

Entonces, Amu se empezó a levantar con algo de trabajo del suelo, hasta que pudo incorporarse.

¡Basta ya! – grito Amu

El joven del huevo "x" miró a Amu mucho más confuso

por favor.. detén esto.. ¿piensas que obligando a estos niños a jugar vas a conseguir objetivo?

¡Cállate! – le gritó el joven

Si de verdad es tu sueño ¡lucha por ello!

El joven la miró aun más confundido

Los sueños son lo que todos nosotros queremos ser, pero todo ese sueño tiene un precio, y es, superar todos los obstáculos que puedas…. Si de verdad este es tu sueño, lucha para conseguirlo, veras como a la larga… se hara realidad

Luchar.. – dijo el joven "x" algo mas confuso, mientras le salía la imagen del huevo "x"

¡Ahora Amu! – Gritaron sus charas

¡Ookey! – le respondió Amu muy energética - ¡Corazón Negativo! ¡Abrete!

Tras decir las palabras adecuadas, Amu pudo salvar una vez, el sueño de las personas.

Mientras las charas e Ikuto se acercaban a Amu, alguien desde muy cerca los estaba vigilando…

jemm.. a si que otra vez lo as conseguido… esta sera tu última vez… Amu…

Miki se percató de una presencia extraña, pero cuando ella miró ya no había nadie

mm.. que extraño, creía que había alguien en aquella esquina – dijo en voz baja Miki algo pensativa

¡Miki! – la llama Amu

Miki se volvió, y vio como su ama la llamaba para marcharse ya.

- Ya voy – dijo Miki tras dar una última mirada al lugar y luego ir hacia sus demás compañeros.

**Hola a todos!! Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo ^^ Es q no había ganas de ponerme con ello XD además, siempre que me ponía, no sabía como continuarlo, y bueno, ya me vino la inspiración, mas o menos XD , y lo he podido continuar =P**

**Espero que os guste mi nuevo capitulo. Besitoss!!**


	15. Beso,Dudas y Realidad

**BESO, DUDA Y REALIDAD**

Tras una pequeña caminada, Ikuto y Amu llegaron a casa de la pelirrosa.

Gracias por acompañarme – le dijo felizmente Amu – ahora debo irme... – dijo esta un poco apenada.

Tras decir esto, Amu se volteo para dirigirse a su casa, pero, nada más dar dos pasos, Ikuto agarró a Amu de uno de sus brazos y la tiró hacia él, una vez que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados, el le susurro algo al oído…

¿Así me das las gracias y te despides? – le dijo Ikuto con su voz picarona

Las mejillas de Amu estaban empezando a ponerse coloradas

Creía que ya sabías como me gustaban estas cosas.... – le dijo de nuevo con su voz sensual.

Este giró el torso de la chica para poder estar ambos frente a frente, y así, en unos segundos, Ikuto le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Nos vemos – le dijo Ikuto con su sonrisa sensual antes de desaparecer en un salto.

Amu se quedó allí un poco paralizada y con sus mejillas coloradas. Al rato, esta reacciono con una tímida sonrisa

Eres único Ikuto – dijo Amu susurrándose a si misma.

Después se encamino hacia su casa para poder tomarse una buena ducha, cenar y luego irse a su habitación a descansar para el día siguiente.

Ya estoy en casa – dijo Amu mientras cerraba la puerta principal

Tras decir esto, Amu se dirigió hacia adelante para subir las escaleras y dirigirse a la segunda planta.

As vuelto.. – dijo una voz a su espalda

Amu se volteo para poder ver quien era el que le hablaba, para su "sorpresa" era Rolo, que se encontraba apoyado en una de las paredes

Por lo visto.. hoy has vuelto a quedar con él… - le dijo este con una voz algo picarona y de enojo.

Eso no te incumbe, deja de meterte en mi vida – le dijo Amu enfadada e intentado cortar la conversación

Amu se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras para dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

-

-

-

-

Nada más ducharse, esta se puso su albornoz y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando llegó, esta sacó de su armario su pijama y se lo puso para estar más cómoda. Después de esto, Amu se tumbo en la cama, mientras esperaba que sus padres la llamasen para cenar.

-

-

-

Bien.. esto va como la seda… - decía la científica de Easter

Si.. todo va de maravilla – dijo un segundo

¡El jefe estará orgulloso de nosotros! – dijo un tercero felizmente

Los tres dejaron de observar la armadura y se abrazaron y empezaron a pegar saltos de alegría, pero, por un despiste de uno, mientras estaban saltando, uno de ellos hizo girar una palanca…

Los tres dejaron de bailar cuando escucharon la sirena y miraron rápidamente lo que ocurría

¡Oh no! ¿ ¡que ocurre!? – dijo la científica

No lo se – dijo el otro bastante alterado

Hasta que para su sorpresa, vieron que la palanca de poder mágico estaba bajada…

¡No puede ser!

¡La magia se está saliendo de la armadura!

Debemos de hacer algo, antes de que se vaya, y no podamos reconstruirla.

Pero todo fue en vano, ya que, debido al nerviosismo que había en la sala, no se podían concentrar y se chocaban cada dos por tres, por los que le fue imposible recomponerlo

¿Cómo va el proyecto? – dijo una cuarta voz

Los científicos miraron rápidamente al lugar del que procedía la voz

¿¡jefe!? – dijeron todos muy atemorizados

-

-

-

-

Gracias por la comida – le dijo Amu a su madre con su aspecto sexy y cool

Tras decir esto Amu empezó a subir por las escaleras para poder llegar a su habitación.

Cuando estaba yendo por el pasillo de la segunda planta, Amu sintió como unas fuertes manos le agarraban el brazo y le tiraba un poco hacia atrás sin soltarla.

No me ibas a dar las buenas noches.. – le dijo Rolo con su voz burlona

¿Por qué debería dártelas? – le preguntó Amu bastante enojada

Pues.. muy bien que con Ikuto si.. – le susurro Rolo al oído

Entonces ella empezó a recodar todas las cosas que habían tenido y empezó a ponerse bastante colorada

¡Nos has estado espiando! – decía Amu elevando cada vez más la voz

Mmm.. la palabra espiar es algo fuerte.. digamos.. que mientras paseaba, os poníais en mi camino – le dijo esto último echándole una mirada fulminante

Ya claro.. lo que tu digas… - dijo esta evitando la mirada

Je.. – río burlonamente Rolo

Entonces, Rolo se hecho a un lado y empezó a andar dejando a Amu detrás

¡Eh! Espera Rolo, ¡¿Qué es esa risa?! – le dije bastante molesta

Rolo la miró fijamente durante un instante, y luego, rápidamente acercó su cabeza a la de Amu, dándole un dulce y maligno beso a Amu en la boca.

Tras darle el beso, este se retiró y echó otra de sus risitas irónicas

Después, Rolo volvió a esquivar a Amu y se metió en su habitación para poder descansar. Mientras.... en el pasillo, todavía se encontraba una pelirosa bastante avergonzada y paralizada

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¿Qu-Que ha pa-pasado? Ro-Rolo m-me ha be-¡besado! No… no puede ser.. ¿co-como he llegado a esto? .. Maldito Rolo.. siempre haciendo de las suyas – pensó esto algo enojada – aunque.. sigue besando igual de bien.. – entonces Amu cambio rápidamente su cara - ¿¡pe-pero q-que es-estoy di-diciendo!? No debería pensar en esas cosas… tengo que hacer desaparecer a Rolo como sea… esta vez.. no me conseguirá.. – Entonces le vino a la mente la imagen de Ikuto – es cierto.. estoy con Ikuto.. – pensó esta con una dulce sonrisa – Rolo no logrará separarme de Ikuto… porque.. al fin y al cabo.. yo le quiero.. – dijo esta al fin felizmente

(Fin del pensamiento de Amu)

Tras volver en sí, esta se dirigió a su cuarto para meterse en la cama, y poder descansar.

-

-

-

-

Amu-chan… es hora de levantarse – le decía Miki

Buenos días chicas – dijo Amu inclinándose hacia delante para quedarse sentada en la cama

¿Qué rápido te has levantado hoy, te ha pasado algo? – le preguntó Ran

Mm.. no no, no es nada – dijo esta con una sonrisilla algo falsa

Nada más decir esto, Amu se levantó de su cama y se fue al armario para coger su uniforme, una vez que se lo puso, se dirigió a su tocador para poder arreglarse el cabello.

Listo – dijo Amu para sí

Tras terminar, esta cogió su mochila y salió de su habitación. Mientras que Amu bajaba las escaleras, vio como Rolo subía por ellas mientras llevaba un vaso de leche, Amu lo miró durante un buen rato sin dejar de bajar las escaleras, pero cuando Rolo la miró, esta se ruborizó un poco y aceleró el paso, haciendo que saliese disparada por la puerta sin despedirse de nadie, ante aquella situación, Rolo se quedó algo perplejo, pero al rato, surgió una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras, sus charas, que seguían a Amu desde muy cerca, se quedaron algo extrañadas con la reacción de Amu de hace un momento.

¿Sabéis alguna lo que pasa? – le susurró Ran a Miki y a Suu

Pues ni idea.. – dijo Miki

¿no creéis que puede ser algo relacionado con Rolo? – preguntó Suu

Si.. podría ser posible.. porque.. ¿habéis visto la reacción de Amu hace un momento? – dijo Miki algo perpleja

Si… no ha sido algo normal.. hace poco a debido ocurrir algo entre ellos, pero Amu quiere hacer como si nada.. – dijo Ran

Mientras sus charas seguían preguntándose sobre que le pasará a su dueña, Amu ya estaba entrando por la puerta del colegio.

Buenos días Amu – dijo Rima poniéndose al lado de Amu

Buenos días Rima – dijo Amu intentado aparentar que no le pasaba nada

Pero Rima se dio cuenta que algo pasaba, pero cuando fue a preguntárselo, apareció Tadase

Buenos días chicas – les dijo Tadase felizmente

Buenos días Tadase – les respondieron estas

¿Cómo lleváis el examen de mañana? – le preguntó Tadase a ambas

Pues.. yo muy bien, nunca se me han dado mal las mates – dijo Rima

¿y tu Amu? – peguntó Tadase

Mm.. etoo.. pues bien.. al principio no las entendía pero gracias a Ikuto las entiendo ahora muy bien – dijo Amu con algo más de felicidad

Tadase al escuchar aquello se puso bastante celoso, pero hizo como al que no le pasaba nada.

Unos minutos más tardes, los tres amigos entraron en la clase.

Primero tuvieron ingles, luego tuvieron lengua y por último educación física, aunque para Amu fue como si solo fuese dos, porque en la hora de educación física se tumbó en una pequeña colina, en la cual un gran árbol le proporcionaba un poco de sombra.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas a lo de ayer? Si..no paso nada.. bueno sí, me dio un beso, pero para mí es como si no hubiese sido nada.. pero.. entonces…¿¡ Porque me he puesto tan colorada cuando me he encontrado hoy con Rolo!? Dios mio.. necesito que se vaya ya, o sino me volverá loca – pensó esto último frunciendo el seño – bueno… por lo menos esta tarde tendré una buena compañía… - se puso algo colorada – Ikuto vendrá luego a mi casa – pensó esto último mientras su corazón se volvía acelerar, lo cual hizo que se enrojeciese aun más, entonces, una pequeña sonrisa se le formo en sus labios.. – esto me gusta mas – pensó por último felizmente.

(Fin del pensamiento)

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, la hora de educación física terminó, por lo que Amu se dirigió al vestuario para cambiarse la ropa deportiva por su uniforme. Tras cambiarse esta se dirigió hacia el Royal Garden, pero entonces se encontró con Rima.

¿Amu?

¿Rima? – dijo esta mientras se volteaba para verla

¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Amu la miró y asintió con la cabeza, tras esto, ambas se fueron al árbol donde apenas unos minutos Amu se encontraba.

dime Rima ¿Qué quieres saber? – le dijo Amu con una sonrisa

pues.. me gustaría saber que te pasa

Amu se quedó algo perpleja ante aquello, no sabía que decirle

se que te ocurre algo.. porque cuando nos encontramos antes, te vi algo rara – le dijo Rima

Entonces Amu agachó un poco la cabeza, perdiendo su mirada en el césped.

quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda Amu.. así que, por favor ¿puedes decirme que te ocurre?

Amu levantó la mirada y la miró a ella

esta bien.. te lo diré.. pero entonces te tendré que contar desde el principio

Ante aquello, Rima la miró y asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Amu empezó a contarle toda la historia, a lo cual Rima se quedo bastante perpleja, ya que no se le ocurrió en ningún momento que le pasase eso a su amiga. Amu le contó la historia suya con Rolo y de su nuevo noviazgo con Ikuto, y también como Rolo intenta otra vez conseguirla de nuevo, le contó también que Rolo ahora se alojaba en su casa mientras este veía otro lugar para hospedarse… entonces… tras contarle todo esto.. Amu se terminó callando y volvió a mirar hacia abajo

¿Qué pasa Amu? – le pregunto Rima

Pues que ahora viene la parte por la que estoy así.. – dijo esta con un hilo de voz

A ver.. cuéntame.. – le dijo Rima algo preocupada

Pues.. que ayer.. mientras volvía de estar con Ikuto…. Me encontré con Rolo cuando me dirigía a mi habitación, este en un principio me paró para "hablar" conmigo, pero luego, cuando se iba a ir, se dio la vuelta.. y… - se calló Amu de nuevo

¿y?.. – decía Rima

Y… me beso… - dijo esta mientras se ruborizaba y miraba más hacia abajo

Ante aquello Rima se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decirle a su amiga.. pero entonces decidió romper el silencio

bueno.. ¿y que pasa con eso? – le preguntó Rima

¿!Cómo que, que pasa¡? ¿¡Que Rolo me besó!? – dijo bastante alterada Amu mientras levantaba la cabeza

Si, ya, Rolo te beso.. pero.. ¿tu sientes algo por él? – le preguntó Rima

Pues no.. aunque me puse algo colorada.. yo no siento nada por el.. – dijo Amu muy débilmente mientras desviaba la mirada

Entonces.. ¿no dejarías a Ikuto por Rolo no? – le preguntó Rima

¡No, eso nunca! – dijo rápidamente Amu alzando la voz y mirándola de nuevo – yo nunca dejaré a ikuto.. y menos por Rolo..

Entonces.. ¿te gusta Ikuto?

¡Pues claro que me gusta! – dijo Amu bastante sonrojada

Entonces en Rima se formo una linda sonrisa

pues entonces no te preocupes Amu, si te preocupas por tu sonrojo, no es por otro motivo que por vuestra antigua relación, y además, si de verdad estas tan segura de que amas a Ikuto y no a Rolo, no te comas la cabeza, olvida esto último

Rima.. – dijo Amu levemente con una pequeña sonrisa

Lo único que te debe importar son tus sentimientos, no te dejes confundir por pequeños obstáculos, haz lo que dice tu corazón

¿Lo que diga mi corazón?... – susurró Amu para sí mientras bajaba la cabeza, entonces, apareció en su mente la silueta de Ikuto, este le mira y le dedica una sonrisa muy cálida, tras ver esto, Amu levantó la cabeza y miró a Rima – Muchas gracias Rima – le dijo al fin felizmente

Denada, para eso estamos las amigas – le dijo sonrientemente Rima – bueno.. y..

¿Dime Rima? – le preguntó Amu felizmente

¿hasta donde habéis llegado? – le preguntó Rima con cara picarona

¡Ri-Rima! – dijo Amu sobresaltándose con un gran sonrojo

¡Di, di! – le decía rima con bastante curiosidad

Etoo.. – decía Amu mientras miraba para otro lado avergonzada

¿Os habéis besado?

¿¡Qué!? – dijo Amu pegando un gran salto al oír aquello, su cara estaba totalmente roja.

Por tu actitud veo que sí – le dijo Rima riéndose

Amu la miró con su cara todavía colorada y empezó a reírse de forma tonta.

Espero que os vaya bien, y ya sabes, aquí me tienes para lo que sea ¿vale? Siempre que quieras algún consejo puedes venir a contármelo ¿vale? – le dijo Rima felizmente

Esta bien Rima, te prometo que no habrá secretos para ti – le respondió Amu mientras se levantaba – vamos, es hora de ir a clases – le dijo Amu mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Si, vamos para allá – le dijo Rima, tras esto, Rima alzó su mano para estrecharla con la de Amu, y así poderse levantar. Tras levantarse se fueron las dos juntas hacia su siguiente clase.

**Hola a todos!!! Perdón por la tandaza!! =D=D aquí os dejo mi nuevo capítulo, al cual he titulado: beso, duda y realidad. Espero que os guste, y bueno, aquí os dejo un msn que tengo para este tipo de sitios, si queréis hablar conmigo o algo, pos me agregáis y yasta vale? ^^ q sinceramente, me gustaría conoceros a algunos d mis fans xDD bueno os lo dejo aquí: **

**Bueno, xaitoo!! =D=D nos vemos en mi prxmo capitulo ^^**


	16. Problema Resuelto

**PROBLEMA RESUELTO**

Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy, ya sabéis, repasaros bien el examen de mañana ¿entendido?. Tras decir esto, todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos y recogieron sus cosas para poderse marchar hacia casa.

Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos mañana – decía Amu mientras salía a toda prisa.

Tadase y Rima se quedaron mirando algo extrañados a la pelirosa

¿Qué le pasará a Amu? ¿Y esas prisas? – se preguntaron ambos

(Pensamiento de Amu)

Debo darme prisa, seguro que Ikuto esta ya en mi casa, tengo que darme prisa, quiero verlo cuanto antes

(Fin del pensamiento)

Mientras pensaba esto, Amu seguía corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela lo mas rápido posible, estaba tan centrada en llegar cuanto antes a su casa, que no reconoció a un joven hasta que escuchó su voz

Tanta prisa tienes que ni siquiera me saludas.. – dijo una voz

Amu se paró de inmediato al reconocer esa voz, y se volteó para verle

¿¡Ikuto!? – dijo Amu bastante sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Entonces Ikuto, el cual estaba apoyado con su espalda en la pared de fuera del colegio, se despegó de la pared y se acercó poco a poco hacía Amu.

mm.. ¿Qué que hago?.. pues.. he venido a recoger a mi novia a la salida.. pero veo que tienes tanta prisa – dijo esto último con picardía mientras andaba hacia ella de forma sensual – que ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estaba aquí – dijo Ikuto tras ponerse justo delante de ella y cogiéndole un poco el mentón.

Debido a la cercanía que había entre ambos, Amu se puso muy colorada, por lo que reacciono dándose la vuelta.

¡y-y yo que se, no sabía que ibas a pasarte por la salida! – dijo esta alterada mientras seguía ruborizada.

Tras escuchar esto, surgió de los labios del joven una sonrisa maliciosa, y acto seguido se acercó aun más ella mientra la abrazaba dulcemente por la cintura.

sabes.. me encanta verte enojada – le susurró dulcemente Ikuto en el oído

Amu abrió aun más los ojos debido a la vergüenza que tenía

y bien.. ¿me vas a decir porque tenías tanta prisa? – le preguntó este con curiosidad con su voz sensual.

Bu-bueno ve-veras.. – decía tartamudeando Amu

Entonces Ikuto aflojo los brazos y dejó que Amu se diese la vuelta para que esta le viese.

Pu-pues ve-veras.. yo… - decía esta mientra seguía ruborizada

Ikuto al verla de esa forma decidió acercarse más a ella, haciendo que sus frentes quedasen pegadas y se rozasen la punta de la nariz

Amu.. – le dijo Ikuto

Esta subió la mirada, haciendo que se perdiese en aquellos ojos azulados. Ambos se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos hasta que Ikuto terminó por sonreírle, tras esto, acercó sus labios a la frente de Amu, y le dio un dulce beso. Después, Ikuto la cogió de la mano.

¿Nos vamos?

Amu se quedó mirándole todavía algo paralizada, hasta que logró asentir, todavía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Mientras ellos se marchaban, Tadase se quedó mirándolos durante un buen rato, estaba bastante celoso..

¿estas bien Tadase? – le preguntó Rima algo preocupada

Si.. pero.. ¿Por qué no me dejaste separarlos? – le preguntó Tadase algo enojado

Tadase.. Amu no es una niña, ella puede juntarse con quien sea, aunque él sea nuestro enemigo… además, no es el momento mas indicado para ponerte a pelear con Ikuto – le respondió Rima

Tss… ya lo se Rima… gracias por pararme… no es un buen lugar para nuestras diferencias – dijo Tadase intentado aparentar que ya no le afectaba tanto

-

-

-

Bueno.. Ikuto, tu ve adelantándote por el balcón, yo entraré por la puerta, en unos segundos vuelvo contigo

Esta bien – le respondió Ikuto.

Tras esto, Ikuto pegó un salto para dirigirse hacía el blacón de Amu, mientras esta abría la puerta principal.

ya estoy en casa – dijo Amu tras cerrar la puerta

bienvenida Amu-chan – dijo su madre felizmente – olle Amu, necesito que me ayudes a preparar la mesa ¿te importaría?

Por supuesto, no hay problema mama – dijo esta mientras soltaba su mochila en el sofá para poder ayudar a su madre

Mientras, en la habitación de Amu….

Vaya.... veo que hoy has ido a recogerla al colegio…. – le dijo Rolo bastante enojado y en tono burlón

¿y que? Además ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Ikuto con fastidio

Jumm.. curiosa pregunta.. no debería ser al revés.. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Entonces Ikuto torció el gesto

Eso no te importa, además, Amu sabe que estoy aquí, así que no hay ningún problema

Jum.. hay llevas razón, pero aun así ¿crees que es propio entrar por un balcón? Que pasa… ¿no pueden verte sus padres? – le dijo Rolo intentando enfadarlo

Eso no tiene nada que ver – le respondió Ikuto – además, esto llevó haciéndolo desde que la conocí….. y sabes, lo gracioso es que a ella le gusta – le dijo Ikuto esto último para intentar darle celos

Bueno… ya veremos con quien se queda, porque.. al fin y al cabo.. ella y yo tuvimos algo en el pasado.. y puede volver a ocurrir… además, a diferencia de ti.. no necesito esconderme – dijo esto último Rolo con una sonrisa y con su tono burlón.

Ikuto ya estaba empezando a enfadarse más de la cuenta, se le ocurrían en ese momento veinte mil cosas para hacerle picadillo, pero se controlo, no quería ponerse a su altura.

Vuestra relación en el pasado no me interesa, lo único que se, es que ahora ella esta conmigo, y así será, porque no pienso perderla – le dijo Ikuto con voz desafiante

Entonces Rolo se acercó más hacia él, dejando solo un paso de distancia entre ellos.

Eso ya lo veremos.. recuerda… que yo veo a Amu todos los días, por no decir todas las horas.

Ante aquello Ikuto frunció el seño, ambos se quedaron mirando durante un buen rato de forma desafiante hasta que alguien abrió la puerta

siento mucho haberte hecho esperar Iku…. – decía Amu sin termina la frase al ver aquella situación

vaya.. veo que el origen ha llegado.. – dijo Rolo mirando hacia Amu con una voz burlona

¿Qué haces aquí Rolo, y que has dicho? – preguntó esta a Rolo bastante molesta

Je… nada.. pregúntale a tu novio.. – dijo Rolo mientras se acercaba a Amu para salir de la habitación.

Cuando Rolo llegó a la puerta y estuvo apunto de irse, se acordó de algo y retrocedió para volver y mirar a Amu

sabes…. antes tenías los labios más hinchados y sabrosos.. – dijo Rolo mientras miraba a Amu, ante aquello, Amu pegó un sobresalto y se ruborizó, ya que sabía muy bien a que se refería, y al rato, Rolo quitó su vista en ella para fijarse en Ikuto, tras esto, le dedica una sonrisa burlesca y decide marcharse para irse hacia la planta de abajo.

Tras esto, Ikuto se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, ya que vio que Amu estaba totalmente paralizada.

(Pensamiento de Amu)

No.. no puede ser.. Rolo lo ha dicho.. a dejado muy claro que hace poco nos besamos.. bueno, mejor dicho, el me besó, pero aun así, yo también tengo la culpa.. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Espero que Ikuto no haya pillado la indirecta…. aunque eso sería muy raro por su parte… - pensó con algo de miedo al final

(Fin del pensamiento)

¿Amu?

¡Si! – respondió de inmediato Amu

¿Qué ha sido eso último que ha dicho?

A… bu-bueno.. n-no es na-nada… - dijo Amu con las palabras muy entrecortadas y con una pequeña sonrisa falsa

Amu.... – se acercó más hacia ella, quedando justo delante – ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?

Amu cerró los ojos debido al miedo interno que tenía hasta que decidió contarlo

¡esta bien! Te diré lo que paso – respondió esta abriendo repentinamente los ojos

A ver.. dime.. intentaré ayudarte como sea.. así que por favor cuéntamelo..

¿me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?

No – le respondió Ikuto con amabilidad

¿y que tampoco harás una de tus locuras?

Tampoco, te prometo que no pasara nada – le dijo este acariciándole la mejilla

Pu-pues veras… lo que pasó fue… es que….

¿si?...

El otro día… R-Ro-Rolo…m-me… b-beso… - dijo Amu con bastante dificultad

Ante aquello, Ikuto se quedó sin palabras, entonces, en un solo momento, notó como todo su cuerpo se recubría de odio y celos hacia Rolo

¿I-Ikuto? – le preguntaba Amu bastante preocupada

….

¿estas bien?

Si.. no te preocupes estoy bien – dijo Ikuto intentando disimular toda aquella irá que tenía en ese momento

Perdóname.... no fue mi intención… Rolo me cogió de sorpresa, estaba "hablando" con él, y cuando se fue…. me…. me… - decía Amu con las lágrimas medio saltadas

Entonces Ikuto abrazó a Amu y la trajo hacía él

no te preocupes… yo te creo... no necesito que me expliques nada.. yo se que tu no quisiste… – le decía Ikuto para tranquilizarla

lo siento Ikuto... – le respondía Amu mientras se aferraba más a él y dejaba correr sus lágrimas contenidas

no pasa nada... estoy aquí contigo… no quiero verte triste – le dijo Ikuto mientras hacía mas intenso aquel abrazo

Ikuto... – susurró Amu tras terminar de llorar – gracias…

Tras esto, Ikuto y Amu se separaron, dejando solo unidas una de sus manos

no dejare que ese Rolo lo estropee todo… me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguirte… – le decía Ikuto mientras le acariciaba el rostro dulcemente con la mano que tenía libre.

Ikuto… – susurró esta algo más feliz

Pero… antes de nada... ¿puedo hacer una cosa?... – le preguntó Ikuto

Si dime

Puedo… ¿quitarte el veneno?... no me hace nada de gracia pensar que tu último beso me fue robado... – decía este mientras miraba los labios de Amu

Ante aquello, Amu se sonrojo un poco… y unos instantes más tardes, notó como Ikuto se acercaba lentamente a ella hasta que le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Entonces este se separó un poco y miró a los labios de Amu, y después, pasó su mirada a los ojos ambarino de la pelirosa

me parece que eso no a sido suficiente – dijo Ikuto con su tono burlón y sensual

Tras decir esto, Ikuto y Amu se miraron entre sí y surgieron en sus rostros una dulce sonrisa, y tras esto, se besaron lo más apasionados que pudieron, mientras Amu se aferraba más a él, Ikuto acariciaba locamente el pelo de la pelirosa con una mano mientras que con la otra la agarraba de la cintura.

Ambos estuvieron besándose hasta que le faltaron el aire

ahora ya estoy más tranquilo – dijo ikuto con algo de cansancio en la voz

si.. – dijo Amu también con bastante dificultad

Entonces, Ikuto le sonrió y le dio un dulce beso en la frente

anda, ve hacía abajo, que tus padres te estarán esperando para comer – le dijo este felizmente

esta bien…. Dentro de unos minutos subo – le respondió Amu

Tras esto, Amu se dirigió hacia la puerta, y antes de cerrarla, le hechó una última mirada a Ikuto, al cual le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa junto a sus mejillas coloradas

**Hola a todos!!! Aquí os dejo mi nuevo capítulo ^^ como veis, he escrito muy rápido este nuevo capítulo xDD eso será porque me habrá entrado la inspiración al publicar ayer el otro capítulo xDD bueno, con respecto al msn, no sale puesto en la página de ayer, así que decidí ponerlo en mi perfil, así que, ya sabéis, si queréis saber mi correo, ver mi perfil y os lo pondrá ^^**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, aunque seguro que sí, porque hay bastante de Ikuto y Amu xDD Y bueno, dentro de poco, empezaran a resolverse los diferentes problemas de los protagonistas ^^ Bueno, nos vemos en mi próximo capítulo, gracias a todos ustedes por seguirme hasta aquí =D=D estáis haciendo que uno de mis sueños se haga realidad, es decir, ser escritora, o por lo menos, publicar aunque sea un libro xDD con eso me conformo xDD Bueno, nos vemos más adelante ^^ Besos a todos!**


End file.
